Opposition of the Unopposed
by Frankie and Avery.dont ask
Summary: Sequel to The sGm. The SG Marauders are back and more mischievous then ever before. An interesting summer spent chasing crazy traitors leaves the quartet eager to go back to school. But what's this? There is someone opposing them? Discontinued, probably
1. 1 Secret, Boxes, and Marks

**Hello again, Folks! I AM BACK! Although it wasn't all that long of a wait. LOL. **

**This is the sequel to The Second Generation of Marauders. The S-G Marauders are back and more mischievous then ever before. An interesting summer spent chasing crazy traitors leaves the quartet eager to go back to school. But what's this? There is someone opposing The Rulers of the School. But the question is: who? (H/Hr)(H/D/Hr)**

**The first chapter is a little dark and someone dies, but it is still comedy. I Promise!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last Chapter of S-G Marauders, you're all fab! **

**Frankie**

**P.S. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING PLEEEEEEASE DON'T SUE ME..weeps piteously Thank You. **

**Now on with the first chappie…**

**Chapter 1 – Secret, Boxes, and Marks**

The first month of the holidays had just flown by. Harry was surprised and delighted to find the Durselys had yet to discover his secret, although they were suspicious of him when he arrived with, not only Hedwig, but another owl, a ferret, and a wild African dog. They had, however, let him keep them on insistence from Remus Lupin, Present Ancient Runes teacher at Hogwarts, and Mad-Eye Moody, resident Auror.

Now, the raven-haired teen walked up the stairs to his room, marveling at his luck. He had managed to keep the fact that three of his classmates were currently living in his room…well, kind of. Upon arriving at Privet Drive with Harry, Remus went directly to Harry's room to set up the in house equivalent of a Wizard Tent. A box, just big enough to crawl into, hade been placed in the corner of Harry's small bedroom. Inside, appeared to be nothing. However, when you actually crawled into it, it was a nice little three-bedroom apartment/house. A small kitchen, Library/study room, and living room accompanied the bedrooms and bathrooms inside the box.

Draco Malfoy, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger were currently living in the box and had been for the past month. The refrigerator had a never ending supply of food, thanks to Sirius Black, Harry's godfather and present DADA at Hogwarts.

Harry grinned to himself. Oh yes, this had been a very good summer so far. Not only had he spent it with his three best friends, who included his girlfriend, but he had complete access to the Floo Network, etc. He loved it!

Harry made his way into the room and quickly grabbed some clothes to take a shower. On his return to the room after the shower, he climbed nimbly into the box and dropped right onto Draco Malfoy's lap.

"Oh, Potter, eager aren't we?" the blonde said with a grin.

Harry wrinkled his nose. "No, Dray. I was looking for Hermione."

A throat cleared in the direction of the doorway and they both turned to see Ron standing there, with an eyebrow raised. Harry grinned. "Hey, Ron!" He said, climbing of the Slytherin. "Seen Hermione? I wanna see if I can sneak her passed the Gate-Keepers and go see a movie."

Ron and Draco both chuckled at Harry's nickname for his family. Ever since they had arrived, He'd taken to calling them the Gatekeepers, even to their faces. The look on Uncle Vernon's face had been priceless the first time this occurred. He looked like he was about to keel over.

"Yeah, I think she's in the study."

Harry nodded and crept up the hall hoping to surprise her. He opened the door quietly and peeked in. Indeed she was there, sitting at the desk, head bent over a book, writing furiously. Harry slipped in, unnoticed, and walked up behind her. He knelt down so his face was even with her shoulder and breathed, "You need a break, love."

Hermione shrieked and dropped her quill. Harry laughed. Quickly putting her things away for her and ignoring her evil glare, he tugged her to her feet. "Where are we going, Harry?"

He laughed. "The movies, Windy. I wanna take you to the cinema. I hear it's a great make-out spot."

She grinned at him and left herself be pulled away from her study. In the living room, Draco and Ron were having a heated argument about Quidditch. Harry shook his head. "You two need to quit talking sports. You will never agree. Anyway, Herm and I are going out. See you later, and No Screaming this time! I had a hell of a time coming up with an excuse as to why there were two people hollering at each other in my room and neither of them was me."

The two arguing ignored the couple as they continued to squabble. Hermione chuckled softly. The couple left as quietly as they could, luckily avoiding the Gatekeepers.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO

Laughing and joking, Harry and Hermione made their way slowly toward Privet Drive, which was just a few streets over. Hermione had her arms rapped around on of Harry's. As they walked, she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Harry, this was perfect. I loved it."

Harry smiled softly. "I'm glad, 'Mione. I…I wanted to have some time with just you, not you and Draco."

Hermione grinned. "Are you getting tired of our resident Slytherin?"

Harry laughed. "No, never. Just jealous. I swear he spends more time with you then I do."

"Well, Claws, that only makes sense, since you have to at least make some appearances of living outside of your bedroom to the Gatekeepers."

As they turned to corner onto his street, Harry sighed. "I know I just—" Harry froze. He had looked up as he was talking and the sight before him made his inside turned to ice.

Hermione stopped with him and looked at him in question. Noticing his gaze, she looked up the street and had to swallow a scream.

On the Durselys immaculate front lawn, a…a festering heap of something lay smoldering. Hovering in the air above it, a small green skull grinned manically at them as a snake slithered forth from its mouth. The Mark seemed to be laughing at the young couple, who just moments before had been having a romantic night, which in the past minutes had turned into a horrific nightmare. Such is life during war.

Harry stalked forward, letting his anger overtake his fear. Pulling his ever-present wand out of his pocket, He muttered, "_Fama Aeris! Dumbledore!_"

A ghostly projection of the headmaster's visage appeared in the air above the wand. The old man looked extremely anxious. "Harry, you know this spell is only for extreme circu—"

"Headmaster, there's been an attack. The Mark is hovering in my front yard over what looks like a corpse. Please send someone."

He quickly terminated the connection. By this time, he arrived at the heap. Kneeling down next to it be examined the features of the dead man. Harry sucked in a sharp breath. Amos Diggory. Poor Mrs. Diggory, she lost a son and now a husband as well. He sighed and looked away for a moment. Regaining his composure, he call for Hermione to keep away and make sure no one came near. He stood and strode into the house. At his bedroom door, he called loudly to Draco and Ron. He then proceeded to rouse the rest of the family.

The Durselys stumbled out of their respective rooms, looking bleary. "What do you want, boy! And who the hell are these freaks?" Uncle Vernon bellowed, obviously angry at being awoken and finding two strange boys in his house.

"Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, Dudley, you need to go down to the living room, immediately. The-There's been and attack." He glanced at his two friends.

Draco took in a sharp breath, looking pained. Ron was obviously shocked. Draco finally managed to gasped out, "Who?"

Harry took a deep breath and sighed. "Amos Diggory. Cedric's father. Follow me. Dumbledore is sending someone."

The other two nodded, numbly, and followed Harry back out into the front yard. Hermione was standing a little way down the street, checking for muggles. Ron took one look at the body and turned green. Excusing himself, he went and vomited into the bushes. Harry smiled sadly at him. "Ron, why don't you go and help Hermione? She checking to make sure no muggles come stumbling by. And, Ron? Please keep her away form here. I don't want her to see this."

Ron nodded and went to Hermione. Draco knelt, as Harry had done, by the body. Harry knelt by his side and gazed down at the man who had accused him of the death of his son. Harry knew that Mr. Diggory blamed him for everything, for Cedric's death, for Hufflepuff's loses at Quidditch, and probably anything else that went wrong in his son's life. Yet, Harry could not bring himself to hate the man or even be angry with him. The only emotion the raven-haired Gryffindor could muster was pity.

"Can you tell what he was hit with?" Draco asked glancing up at Harry.

Harry bit his lip. Ever since he had killed Snape, he seemed to be a human Magic-Meter. He somehow could tell exactly what spells were used, if it was Dark Magic and especially if it was Death Eater Magic. It had been waning, like the extra magic of Snape's, but Harry did not know if it was gone completely gone, yet, or if he would always would have that special ability.

He cautiously raised a hand to the dead man's forehead. Touching the flesh lightly, Harry's senses were assaulted. His muscles seized with the pain of a thousand white-hot knives. Amos Diggory had been Crucio'd before he'd been killed. Harry gasped at the intensity of the pain, yet he didn't, couldn't scream. Why couldn't he scream? Then it hit him. Diggory had been under a Silencing Charm. Harry knew of only one silencer that was strong enough to keep that much pain quiet; The Universitas Quies, The Total Silence. A silencer born from the blackness and hatred in the caster's soul. Biting his lip hard enough to draw blood, he searched deeper. What had caused the blackness and rot of the flesh the barely clung to chard bone? He couldn't fathom what could cause type of wound. A Latin phrase suddenly popped unbidden into his head: Edo Edi Essum Animum.

Finally, Harry was able to cry out. He gasped softly and swayed. Draco quickly pulled Harry was from the mangled remains. Harry was shaking uncontrollably. Draco murmured softly into the other boy's ear, "It's okay. Potter, Harry, you're fine. Harry it's alright you're perfectly fine. Come, Potter. Talk to me!"

"H-H-H" Harry gasped out. "Hurt! Pain. Crucio'd." He stumbled over his words. "Cru-Crucio'd under…Universitas Qu-quies." Draco winced. Harry looked up into the worried silver eyes of his friend, finally regaining some control of his body. "Dray, I know how they killed him. No they destroyed him!"

"Surely he wasn't important enough to do something more painful then AK him?" Draco asked, confused written in his features.

Harry shook his head slightly. "I don't know why he was so important, but they…" He faltered. "They used Edo Edi Essum Animum."

Draco's jaw dropped. "No" He breathed, horrified.

Suddenly there was a series of loud 'pop's and three Aurors appeared, along with Sirius Black. Sirius took one look at the body and yelped. He enveloped Harry in a great bear hug. "Harry! You're okay!"

Harry nodded into his godfather's chest, then pulled away. He turned to the Aurors, who were examining the body and disposing of the mark. "I can tell you exactly what they did to him. It's Amos Diggory, by the way." Harry said flatly. One of the wizards turned sharply, an eyebrow raised. They all stopped to look at him. "If you don't' believe I have the ability to tell exactly what spells were performed on a person or by a wand by touching it, try me!"

The skeptical wizard stepped forward. "I performed a complex spell that someone your age shouldn't be able to recognize, never mind name. If you can, I'll believe you."

Harry took the proffered wand. As soon as his fingers touched the wood, he felt the magic course through him. He snorted at the 'complexity' of the spell and handed the wand back. "You think that's complex? A Patronus? Please! I could conjure a corporeal Patronus when I was thirteen."

"And you expect me to believe _that?_ Who are you anyway?" The annoying Auror asked condescendingly.

Harry smirked. "I'm Harry Potter. It's a pleasure." He sneered. He reached up and ran a hand through his hair, for effect. Draco snorted. Sirius smirked.

The Auror's mouth dropped open and his colleagues stood and stepped away from the body. The shorter of the other two, a portly man with a graying beard, bowed slightly, and asked, "What happened to him, Mr. Potter? It would save a lot of time, with examinations and all."

Harry's smirked dropped away immediately. His, usually sparkling, emerald eyes looked haunted. "He…He was Crucio'd, which in itself is an unbearable experience,--"

"How would you know? What do you know about That Unforgivable?" The Annoying Auror asked sarcastically.

Harry rounded on the arrogant man. "Well, excuse me! I'm sure being tortured with the Crusiatus Curse by Lord Voldemort himself is no basis for comparison or knowledge. I'm sorry, you must know so much more about the Unforgivables then I do. Have you experienced any of them?"

The man looked flustered and annoyed. "Well, obviously no, but—"

"Ah. So you think you know more about them then I do? I survived the Killing Curse and have had it flung at me more times then I care to count. I've had two different…no wait, three different people attempt to place me under the Imperius Curse, which I could successfully throw off at the age of fourteen. I have been Crucio'd by Voldemort himself, as I said. It was one of the worst experiences of my life! Have you ever felt as if every single inch of your skin was being pierced with white-hot knives? I seriously doubt it! Of course, the fact that it was Voldemort doing the Cursing increased the pain ten-fold, thanks to this!' Harry roughly pulled his hair from his forehead to bare the scar there. "So don't fucking presume to be an authority about something just because you're an Auror. That fucking status doesn't mean a thing to me! So don't fucking talk to _me_ about the Unforgivables!"

Harry was angry. He was fuming and he knew it. The air around him was crackling as he slowly lost his control. He took a deep breath. The Auror in question looked terrified, which only served to make him worse. He glared at the man, his eye blazing with fury. "You think I'm frightening? You find me terrifying when I lose control! You haven't seen a thing. Try facing down an enraged, blood-thirsty Dark Lord!" He whirled on the other two. And snarled, "get this bumbling idiot out of my sight!"

The portly man nodded and gestured to the annoying man, who quickly Apparated away. Harry took several deep breaths. Finally, after a few long moments, he regained the lost magical control. His shoulders sagged, "I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have done that. I have no right to order and Auror around like that. I am sorry."

He looked up to see the two remaining Aurors grinning at him. "Thanks, actually!" The younger one said. He was tall and gangly. "Jack was a complete git and I have been waiting for someone to put him in his place. I just didn't expect it to be a, what? Fifteen year old? Very funny actually."

Harry sighed and glanced at Sirius. "It wouldn't have been funny if I had lost all control. The first time I did, I was twelve or thirteen and I blew up my aunt. Anyway, you wanted to know what happened to Mr. Diggory. After the round of torture, which either last for quite some time or he had a very low tolerance for pain, they…they killed him." Harry halted and stared at the chard remains.

"How?' The older Auror said gently.

"Edo Edi Essum Animum." Both Auror looked horrified as Draco had been. "What I don't understand is why. Why kill him so cruelly? He wasn't, couldn't have been any kind of threat, could he? I mean he was probably still morning the murder, by Voldemort, (everyone winced) of his son, Cedric."

The portly man sighed. "We will look into it, Mr. Potter. Rest assured."

Harry's laugh had a bitter edge. "I doubt I'll every rest assured about anything. I may not even rest at all."

Hermione cam up beside him, and keeping her eyes averted from the corpse. She hugged him gently, comfortingly. He laid his head on her the top of her head, as she pressed against him comfortingly.

"Well, you can go back to your homes. Thank you for contacting us so promptly. We'll be in touch for formal interviews, which are an annoying formality."

As the five of them made their way into the house, Harry was frowning deeply. He chewed his lip thoughtfully. Finally, he stopped as they walked into the living room to explain to the Durselys. "It's really disturbing to think that I could have actually done that and I would get away with it, simply because I'm Harry Potter."

"Why would that matter to anyone, boy? What is going on?" Uncle Vernon snarled.

Harry sighed. "It does matter to everyone. I'm the Boy-Who-Lived, Savior-of-the-Wizarding-World, and I am sick of being treated differently because of it! Although, it does help sometimes. Like just now with the git of an Auror. No, but I'm completely serious and if you even try to pun that I'll kick you, Sirius!"

The black-haired wizard grinned. Uncle Vernon yelped loudly and looked at him in horror. "You're a mass murder! What the bloody hell are you doing in my living room!"

Sirius sneered. "I'm Harry's godfather. Of course, I'm here. And would you lay off the whole mass-murder thing, it's really beginning to grate on my nerves."

Uncle Vernon, who was now an interesting shade of purple, cringed away. Harry laughed softly, then sobered. "I really could have gotten away with it, if I had done that. And neither of them mentioned my use of Under-Aged Wizardry. Either, the Ministry is getting lacks or the have decided to over look anything I do wrong."

For the next half hour, the five friends discussed the repercussions of this event. Finally, Sirius sighed. "I have to get back to the castle." He glanced out the open window. It was almost moon rise. "Without Snape, there has been no one to brew the Wolfsbane Potion, so I have been spending my full moons Marauder-Style."

Harry gave him a sad smile. "The transformations must be hard for him."

Sirius nodded and glanced out the window again. "We are checking into getting the new Potions Master to brew a batch for the next moon cycle. Well, I really have to go." He stood and the rest followed suit (except the Durselys, who were terrified of the long-haired, handsome man). He hugged them all in turn, even Draco, and was gone with a pop.

Harry gave his family a brief account of what had transpired and why he'd awakened them, then the four of the trouped upstairs, ignoring Uncle Vernon's raging about having more Freaks in his house.

Climbing down to the apartment once the reached Harry's room, the four flopped down into the two armchairs and on the couch. Harry sat, his back pressed against the arm of the couch, his legs stretched out. Hermione sat in the V of his legs, her back against his chest. She sighed and leaned back. "I love you guys." She murmured, sleepily.

Draco looked up sharply, but smiled softly, a rare occurrence. "We love you too, Hermione."

Ron seemed surprised but actually grinned at Draco, who had bowed his head and faint brush coloring his cheeks. Harry smiled at the antics of his friends. Tomorrow was going to be a very busy day, so he leaned back. Tonight, he was going to rest if he could.

**So does it met everyone expectations so far? Hope you like it! It's gonna lighten up when they go back to school, but until then…**

**Well, I guess you'll just have to wait and see!**

**Frankie**


	2. 2 Interrogations, Searches, and Crying

**Oh, No Latin scholars out there? Ah, well. Edo Edi Essum Animum roughly mean To Devour the Soul or Soul Eater. Fama Aeris mean Air Talk (kinda, I didn't decline it so it wouldn't really translate quite like that). I didn't want to ruin the effect by telling you what they meant right there. I wanted you to think the worst…Lol.**

**Not light and humorous yet, dark-ish. Here is what all you Wormtail-Haters have been waiting for.**

**Wow! So many reviews already? I'm flattered and touched!**

**So thanks to: TheWatcherandReader, hottstuffjr247, peachie1st, MidnightsRose, AkiretheGoddess, MarauderGirl101, The Gryffindor Drummer, Tinkerbellstar (who's uni?), Queen Asinoe, carsonsheir, okicantthinkofastupidpenname, mystical bekk, kagsir, SlytherinBeauty, CJ, Dee, ItalianGirl, xAngelxOfxMusicx, Azkaban-convict, and every one else who reviewed the last chapter of S-G Marauders.**

**SAXandCLARINETgrl – **Oops. I didn't realize I had forgotten to say that. Oops? Heh. Thanks!

**VeryFirstMarauderGirl (Alex) – **Hey, Thanks! And, don't worry about Poor Remmy, he'll be in good hands by the next full moon…Actually…well, never mind, it's a surprise. LOL, you'll see what I mean very soon! Thanks!

**iluvdeath – **Sorry, yea you're right. That was a little bit of me, seeping in there. I hate it when adults talk down to teenagers, so I kinda over-exaggerated it and Harry started saying thing he wouldn't normally. But it wasn't that he was exploiting his fame or trying to get anyone to pity him, it was more like he was trying to prove a point. He wanted Jack to see that just because Harry is a teen, and Jack is an Auror and an adult doesn't mean Harry is inferior of less intelligent. See what I mean? I wanted the guy to understand that he was stupid and he knew what he was taking about. It's kinda like the whole 'Except-me-for-my-talents-not-my-name' thing. Thanks!

**Meg – **sorry to disappoint, but no Draco and Ginny will not be getting together. I just can't imagine the two dating, sorry. Ginny will be getting a boyfriend and Draco will be…well you'll see. What are you confused about, maybe I can explain it, if I won't give away too much? Thanks!

**Moony's-Wolf – **Nope not two, Just me! Frankie! Avery isn't working on this one, though we will be writing a Fic/parody together sometime soon. Lol, but for this it's just me. Thanks!

**Professor Rose – **I already used some of them pranks and a tweaked some and used those, but yes. I will be taking any donated pranks and using them if I can. Thanks!

**Last Chapter…**

Climbing down to the apartment once the reached Harry's room, the four flopped down into the two armchairs and on the couch. Harry sat, his back pressed against the arm of the couch, his legs stretched out. Hermione sat in the V of his legs, her back against his chest. She sighed and leaned back. "I love you guys." She murmured, sleepily.

Draco looked up sharply, but smiled softly, a rare occurrence. "We love you too, Hermione."

Ron seemed surprised but actually grinned at Draco, who had bowed his head and faint brush coloring his cheeks. Harry smiled at the antics of his friends. Tomorrow was going to be a very busy day, so he leaned back. Tonight, he was going to rest if he could.

**Chapter 2 – Interrogations, Searches, and Crying**

The following day proved Harry right. It was believably hectic for the four. They were questions by the Portly Auror and the Gangly Auror, from the night before. About ten minutes before the end of Hermione's interrogation, Mad-Eye Moody and Tonks showed up to take them for a brief meeting with Dumbledore.

"Wotcha, Harry!" Tonks called brightly as she stumbled out of the newly opened fireplace in the Durselys living room. Harry smile at her and waved, but turned back to Gangly Auror, who was eagerly asking him what You-Know-Who looks like.

"I really don't think you want to know what Voldemort (everyone but Draco and Hermione flinched) looks like, Sir." Harry replied politely.

"But how will I know if I ever see him?" The man asked, pleadingly.

Harry shook his head and shuddered. "You'll know. Believe me, you'll know."

Hermione stood and came over to kiss him lightly on the cheek in comfort. Draco smiled reassuringly and Ron said, "I think we've all finished answering all the questions relating to the attack. Are we free to go now?"

The Portly Auror blushed faintly and cleared his throat. "Yes, Yes, of course. So sorry to take so much of you time, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy." He nodded to each in turn. "But you understand, it was policy. If it were up to me I wouldn't have thought to bother."

Harry sighed and shook his head. "No, it's completely alright. In fact, I'm glad you did interview us. If you hadn't, I would have been worried that you weren't doing your job properly. Just because I'm…well who I am, doesn't mean I'm incapable of wrongdoings…not that I would kill someone, but still. You wouldn't know that."

The two Aurors looked at him in surprise. Draco snorted. "Saint Potter. God, must you always be the selfless, modest, self-sacrificing one?"

Harry grinned. "It's what I'm here for!"

Everyone, but the two Aurors, laughed. The two men, still looking a little stunned, stood and said their goodbyes and departed to through Floo.

Mad-Eye turned to the remaining assemblage and said, "Well, come on! Dumbledore wants a word and Lupin is worried sick about you all."

They quickly Floo'd to Dumbledore's office. Harry was the last one through and, as usual, ended up flying out and ramming into someone. Draco, the poor victim, was knocked to the floor. He landed on top of Harry with a grunt.

Harry grinned up at the blonde through his broken glasses. "You want me that badly, huh?"

Draco looked at him blankly for a second, then twitched and leapt to his feet. Harry smirked as he, too, stood. Hermione smiled at Draco's bright red face and carefully took Harry's glasses off his nose and fixed them.

Ron looked back and forth between the two and rolled his eyes. "I don't even want to know what you said to him to make him go that particular shade of red."

Draco looked affronted. He pulled a small mirror out of his pocket and examined himself. He cringed. Glaring at his mirror, his face quickly went back to its usual pale white.

Tonks laughed. "I wish I could change the color of my face that fast. I can't and I'm a metamorphmagus."

A throat was cleared behind them and they all turned. Remus was slumped in a chair, dozing, and Dumbledore sat behind his desk smiling at them all.

Harry smiled and went to poke the werewolf awake. He groggily opened his eyes and focused on Harry. He blinked and jumped up, rapping the raven-haired teen in a tight hug. "I was worried about you. All of you." He said, unnecessarily.

Harry smiled up at him. "You worry way to much, Moony. Come on let's sit. You look tired."

Remus smiled ruefully. "I am tired. Last night was the last of the Moon and it was the first time in a few years that I transformed without a potion."

Harry nodded. "Wasn't the last time...?"

"When I almost killed you three and Snape and Sirius? Yes, that would be it."

"You wouldn't have killed us, Moony. Stop beating yourself. You can't help what happens when you're transformed. Now," Harry turned to the headmaster. "What did you want us for, Sir?"

Dumbledore, who had been smiling and his eyes twinkling, became somber. His eyes dulled. "I thought you might want to know why Mr. Diggory was killed. Please, sit."

They sat. He continued, "According to Mrs. Diggory, around three weeks ago Amos Diggory started vanishing for hours at a time, with no word to anyone about where he went. These times correspond with Death Eater meetings. According to a spy with whom I was only recently in contact with, Mr. Diggory joined the Death Eaters in order to get revenge on Harry for, as he believe, the death of his son."

Harry started from his chair. "I didn't kill Cedric! You know that Professor!"

"Yes. Harry, I know. We all know that you didn't kill Cedric nor did you want him to die. This is just what Mr. Diggory believed. According to his widow, He was always jealous of Gryffindors and James in particular and therefore, Harry who looks so much like his father. When Cedric died, he blamed Harry. Joining the Death Eaters was the worst move he ever made. They knew, apparently, that he wasn't loyal to their lord. He tried to back out of a raid of some kind and what you saw was the result. They left him on your doorstep because of his vendetta against you, Harry. Now, I have some rather frustrating news."

They all groaned. "What happened, Albus?" Remus asked anxious.

"Oh nothing bad, my dear friend. We're just having trouble getting to Peter."

Harry sneered. "Pettigrew? What's so hard about finding him?"

"Well, since the Aurors weren't the ones to receive the information of his whereabouts from the secret keeper. They have been unable to get into the house in Godric's Hollow."

"I'll go with them. In fact, I'll go alone." Harry offered.

Hermione leapt to her feet and, in a very Mrs. Weasley-ish way, brandished her finger at him. "Harry James Daemon Potter! If you even think about doing that, I will personally hex off an important part of your anatomy! And don't think I can't!"

Draco, Ron, and Harry stared at her, eyes wide with horror. Remus and Mad-Eye chuckled softly.

Dumbledore smiled. "Going alone won't be necessary, Harry. You do have to go, but you will be taking a full squad of trained Aurors with you. They will be assembled as soon as you wish to leave."

"Now." Harry said, standing.

"Harry! No! You can't g—" Remus began in earnest.

Harry looked him in the eyes. "I need to do this, Remus. Soon. Now is as good a time as any. Carpe Diem, Moony."

Looking resigned and defeated, the werewolf slumped back in his chair. Hermione sat back down heavily; her eyes wet with unshed tears. Ron just raised an eyebrow and said, "If you get hurt, mate, I'll get Ginny to hex you with one of her famous Bat-Bogey Hexes. I promise."

Harry smiled. "Sure, Ron. I will be fine."

Dumbledore turned to Tonks. "Nymphadora, will you please alert the squad?" She winced at the name, but nodded and stood. In moments, she disappeared through the Floo. "Harry, I would like Remus to apparate you to Godric's Hollow. You have your wand, I presume?"

Harry nodded.

"Good. Remus?" The sandy-haired man stood. "Be careful, both of you! Remus, you are not to enter that building. I don't care what happens. Do Not Enter The House!"

"Why?" He asked, disgust and indignation evident.

"Peter has done more to you and Sirius then you want to admit. Though it would be justified in your mind, I don't want one of my teachers to go to jail for murder."

Remus sneered, but nodded.

"Off with you then. The Auror team should be there already. Remus, if you feel the need to enter the house, come back here."

Remus scowled as Harry linked arms with him. Harry smiled warmly and waved goodbye.

Apparating was the oddest feeling Harry had ever had the pleasure of experiencing. It felt like his entire body was being squeezed through a very small tube. When they popped out the other end, Harry staggered. Remus grabbed his arm to keep him from falling. "Sorry, Claws. I should have warned you."

Harry straightened. "S'okay. Remus…I have the feeling—"

"I'll go back, Harry." Remus said with a bitter, but rueful smile. With a pop, he was gone again.

Harry sighed. Poor Remus, He has every right to be here. Harry's thoughts trailed off to the person in the House and he turned to look at his childhood home. His parent's house. He felt tears sting his eyes. Blinking rapidly, he looked away from the house to the yard. Clean, kept, and flourishing. His mother must have put charms on it.

A series of loud pops brought him out of his reverie. He turned to look at the newly arrived Aurors. Tonks was there, as were the two men who had interviewed him that morning. In the very back of the group, stood the Annoying Auror, Jack. Harry felt his lip curl in disgust. He turned to Tonks. "Tonks, Who's in charge of our merry band?"

"Well, Harry. You are." She smiled goofily at him.

He arched a brow. "What?"

"Madame Bones and Dumbledore both wanted you to be in charge. Didn't anyone tell you?"

Harry snorted, "People don't usually tell me anything of importance. No, no one told me. Well, this should be interesting." He looked at the house for a minute. "Jack."

The annoying man in the back came forward very slowly, his fear evident. He stopped a few feet from Harry. Harry turned toward him, his lips pursed, and Jack the Ever-Annoying cringed. Tonks raised an eyebrow. "Harry, what's wrong with him?"

Before Harry could answer, however, Jack the Ever-Annoying jumped in. "He tried to kill me!"

Tonks turned to him, "I believe I was addressing Harry, not you and Harry would never kill anyone…except, maybe, a Death Eater."

Harry sighed. "He was one of the Aurors that showed up last night. He…insulted me and I might have lost control of my magic, a little." His next comment was directed at the man. "I wouldn't waste my time on you. Leave, now!"

The man sneered. "I was sent here. I won't take orders from a _child_."

Harry smirked. "Child, am I? Then why did you get the hell out when I snarled at you last night? Now, get the fuck out of my sight."

"Harry! Language!"

"Sorry, Tonks."

Jack the Ever-Annoying did not move. Harry took a deep calming breath and looked him straight in the eye. He brought a hand up, curled into a fist, and flung it out. Channeling all f his annoyance and anger at the man through it, he conjure a small ball of heat-free blue flame. The man stumbled back and hurriedly Disapparated. Feeling slightly more normal now that his anger had dissipated, Harry shook his head. "Good thing Remus left. He'd kill me. Anyway…um…I've never done something like this before. What happens now?"

Tonks smiled and her bright pink hair sparkled merrily in the sun. "Well, you go in when you want and take whom ever you want with you. We are at your disposal."

His eyes widened. "Well…um…I guess...maybe you should be in charge, Tonks."

She grinned widely. "Nope. Not aloud." The Aurors all chuckled. "However, you might want to have some people search the grounds and maybe take one or two people into the house with you leaving the rest to guard the entrance."

"Good idea! Um…" Harry looked around at the assembled group. Chewing his lip, he picked out three to search the ground four for guard duty and he decided that Tonks and Gangly Auror would accompany him.

Taking a deep breath, the raven-haired teen led the group to the front door. He opened it hesitantly. Creeping in silently he motioned for the Aurors to wait. He walked cautiously into the house. He sneered at the filth that had built up from years of neglect, just one more thing Wormtail would be made to answer for. "Peter?" Harry called in the best imitation of his father voice he could. He'd listened to Remus' and Sirius' memories of James just incase he ever need to imitate it. "Wormtail, where are you, old friend?"

A creak sounded overhead. He looked sharply and saw ghost of movement through the floorboards. A disgusted sneer slipped onto his face. He made his silent way up stairs, the shadow of memories brushing his mind. He pushed them away; this was not the time to let his walls down, to let the dam break. His eyes hard, he stopped at the second door. Standing completely still, He called, "Pete? Are you in there? Why are you hiding from me, Pete? I thought we were friends."

Harry heard a choked sob. "Why did you do it, Pete? What did Lily and I ever do to you to make you hate us?"

"I never hated you, James! Never!" A soft, broken voice half-whispered from the other side of the door.

"Then why'd you do it, Wormtail? You sold us to Voldemort. You kill us. You scarred Harry. You locked Padfoot in Azkaban. You brought Voldemort back. You killed every person who died at the hands of the Death Eaters. If it wasn't for you, none of those people would be dead." Harry called in James's voice. His tone was strong and calm and he knew his words carried down stairs. Suddenly he reverted to his own voice. "Why did you do it, Peter?" He flung the door open and stepped in.

Wormtail's eyes widened in horror. His rat-like face contorted with insanity. "James! I didn't mean…I never wanted it to be like this. All I wanted was Lucius. But he wouldn't…unless I took the Mark. I…I had to James, you must understand!"

"But I don't, Wormtail. You weren't a true Marauder. Sirius and Remus would never have sold Lily and James's lives for a fuck you some Slytherin bastard." Harry's eyes were flashing in anger and hate. He vaguely heard to sets of footsteps on the stairs. "You make me sick, Pettigrew. You aren't even worthy of breathing. In so many ways, you are worse then that slimy, snake creature you grovel to. At least, he says outright what he is. But, you? No, you hide behind those who you know are strong enough to protect you. You have to many sick faces. I hope you rot in Hell for all eternity!"

"James! No, Prongs, please understand! There isn't anyone more powerful the Dark Lord. He—"

"Bullshit!" Harry exploded. The rat man cringed away. "You're even afraid to call him by the name he's fashioned for himself! Voldemort is not all-powerful! He's a sick, half-creature. He isn't even human. He doesn't even have a complete soul, for god's sake! Albus Dumbledore is ten times more powerful then that sorry excuse for an existence. Tom Riddle isn't even pureblood. He wanted to kill all those who aren't pureblood? Well, then he'd have to kill himself! His father was a Muggle!"

Wormtail decided at that moment to launch himself at Harry, madness shinning in his eyes. Tonks stepped forward from the doorway and stunned him. "Harry?" she said, uncertainly, a question in her voice.

Harry gave a bitter laugh. "I'm fine, Tonks. What is going to happen to him now?" Harry snarled, looking at the heap on the floor.

"We'll give him to the Dementors. And they can give him a little hello kiss."

Harry nodded. Finally, his anger subsided and he looked around the room with haunted eyes. "This was my mother's library." He said quietly, pain obvious in his voice. He looked over the half-decayed, half-destroyed shelves, the desk that was black with ash and smashed, the remains of armchairs and the chair the once matched the desk. His gaze fell on a shatter picture frame that lay, half hidden, under a broken book. He stooped and picked it up. His mother, father, Sirius, Remus, and a woman he didn't recognize leaned on one another laughing merrily. Lily was the first to notice him gazing at the photo. She waved happily and poked her husband, who turned and gave Harry the thumbs-up. Harry swallowed, hard and slipped the picture into his pocket. "I have to get out of here. Now!" He said quietly and swept out.

The Gangly Auror turned to Tonks with a raised eyebrow. She smiled sadly. "This is his parents' house. They were killed here."

The man looked shocked. They quickly left. Tonks instructed the Portly Auror as to what to do with Wormtail and quickly Apparated Harry back to Dumbledore's office.

When they appeared, Hermione leapt to her feet. Harry dropped into the nearest chair and put his head in his hands. He was shacking badly. The brown-haired girl dropped down next to him and put her arms around him. She pulled him to her and murmured, "It's okay, Harry. You're fine, now. It's okay to cry, Harry. It's not a weakness."

He tore himself away from her and stood. Looking down at her with tortured eyes, he said brokenly, "Yes it is. I don't cry. I never have."

She gasped. "You can't mean you never cried. Everyone cries once in a while."

Harry's eyes hardened. "Once. The first and last time I ever cried, I was beaten for my efforts. I never cry." He turned on his heel and left the room. They sat there in a stunned silence, before Hermione and Draco both followed him out.

They found him sitting on the edge of the Lake, looking out over its dark water. He looked ethereal, sitting with the darkness of the lake mirrored in his forest eyes. His flyaway black hair rustling in the soft breeze, the cloud-cover casting shadows over his skin.

Draco stopped Hermione with a hand on her arm. He shook his head.

"Potter?" He said softly, coming up next to Harry and sitting. "You okay?"

"Draco? Have you ever cried?" Harry asked quietly, sounding lost, yet powerful. He gazed off into middle-distance.

"Yes," Draco answered quietly, not wanting to admit it, but knowing he had to for Harry. "Yes, I have cried and I was also beaten for my efforts. My father wanted nothing less then perfection."

Harry looked at him, then. "But you still cried? How? I…I can't, won't."

Draco's face softened. "Harry, you're afraid to cry. Afraid that everyone will think you're weak. Harry you have more right then anyone to cry. You have been through to much to keep it bottled up inside."

Harry nodded, his head dropping onto his bent knees. Hermione sat down on his others side and gently placed an arm around his shoulders. His body shook with the force of his sobs. Draco moved closer and put a comforting hand on the arm that held his knees. Ron, who had apparently followed them out, came up to sit in front of Harry.

For a long time, they just sat there as Harry cried. Then, he pulled the photograph out of his pocket and handed it to Hermione. She looked at it and her eyes filled with tears. "Oh, Harry! I'm so sorry; I should have been with you. I—"

"No! Hermione, I never want you going to that house, or anywhere near Wormtail. Ever! Promise me?" Harry swung to face her.

Startled, she nodded. "I promise, Harry."

She rubbed at smudge from the broken frame. It was beautiful, tragic, like a bittersweet memory. The happy faces of the people behind the shattered glass seemed to shine, a beacon of hope in a desolate wilderness of despair, hate, and anger. Hermione silently handed the broken photo to Ron, who then passed it to Draco.

The blonde Slytherin examined it. He ran his thumb over the back and froze. There was a scrap of paper just poking out of the backing. He opened it slowly and extracted the paper. "Harry? Here."

He handed it to Harry who unfolded it. It was a note, written in beautifully elegant script. He read it aloud, "Harry, We both love you so much and whatever you choose to do we will be proud, but if you do find this note and we are dead, know that we love you and that you can do anything you set your mind to. If you ever find the Record Book, there are pages missing. Don't trust anyone whose names are written in the back, because we aren't sure who removed them. Take care. Lily, James."

Harry had fresh tears slipping down his face. "They died, not knowing which of their friends to trust." Harry's face changed suddenly. His eyes hardened and he wiped away the tears. Standing, he walked determinedly back up to the headmaster's office, the others trailing confusedly behind. He opened the door and entered the office relieved to see his godfather and Remus were there. "Professor Dumbledore, have they administered the Kiss, yet?"

The old man shook his head. "No, Harry. Not yet."

"I want to watch."

**This is a bit of a cliffie, but it just felt right to stop there and it was getting to long**


	3. 3 Kisses, Nightmares, and Torment

**The chapters are going to have much longer waits in between, as u probably noticed, cause school started and I have shit loads of homework. Bio is a fucking nightmare already, work-wise. Anyway, so please be patient with me.**

Thank you, all for your patience, and reviews from:** ginny's dragon, MidnightsRose, Tinkerbellstar **(hehe, thanks),** The Gryffindor Drummer, Professor Rose **(not rude, a couple o chapters, thanks),** bookworym, SAXandCLARINETgrl, Insanepant, peachie1st, CJ, MarauderGirl101, xAngelxOfxMusicx, TheWatcherandReader, Moony's-Wolf, werecatgurl, harkat mulds, Queen Asinoe **(revenge is sweet as they say, but it that true. Hmmm)**, carsonsheir, Dee, SlytherinBeauty, nandhp, ShadowofEyes, Sakura Riddle, and **twisteddagger (don't worry I won't)

**For all u who asked about the other women in the picture…well…you'll just have to wait and see! Hehehe!**

**Now on with the chappie…**

**Last Chapter…**

He handed it to Harry who unfolded it. It was a note, written in beautifully elegant script. He read it aloud, "Harry, We both love you so much and whatever you choose to do we will be proud, but if you do find this note and we are dead, know that we love you and that you can do anything you set your mind to. If you ever find the Record Book, there are pages missing. Don't trust anyone whose names are written in the back, because we aren't sure who removed them. Take care. Lily, James."

Harry had fresh tears slipping down his face. "They died, not knowing which of their friends to trust." Harry's face changed suddenly. His eyes hardened and he wiped away the tears. Standing, he walked determinedly back up to the headmaster's office, the others trailing confusedly behind. He opened the door and entered the office relieved to see his godfather and Remus were there. "Professor Dumbledore, have they administered the Kiss, yet?"

The old man shook his head. "No, Harry. Not yet."

"I want to watch."

**Chapter 3 – Kisses, Nightmares, and Torment**

"You what?" Sirius leapt to his feet.

"Is that wise, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, quietly.

"I don't care if it's wise or not! I refuse to allow him to watch!" Sirius screeched.

Harry stiffened. Hermione stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, but quickly removed and moved away when he rounded on her. His eyes were terrifying. Normally, when Harry was angry, his brilliant emerald eyes blazed with the fire of his emotion. Not now, though. Now, they were a light green, cold, icy fury shimmered in their depths, underlying hatred and the need for revenge just visible. Draco shivered.

Harry spun quickly and stared at his godfather. "What did you say?" He said quietly, calmly. His tone was always a danger sign.

Sirius either didn't notice or didn't care. He snarled, "I forbid you to watch the Kiss. Especially by yourself."

Harry strode very slowly up to stand in front of Sirius. He stared the taller man directly in the eye and his lip curled. "I don't care. I want to watch. I have every right to do so."

Sirius stepped back. "You think you have more right then I do? That man stole 12 years of my life and almost stole my sanity."

"Yes, actually." Harry's cold eyes narrowed. "He put you in jail for murder. You were and still are innocent of that crime."

"And?"

"Wormtail made me a murder." Harry had a blank expression on his face. "Thanks to him, I have to live everyday for the rest of my life knowing that I took another human life. And it's his fault. Everything is his fault. My parents are dead thanks to his betrayal. Voldemort (most winced) rose again thanks to Wormtail. So, yes I think I have more right then anyone to watch his Kiss."

Sirius backed down immediately. "I am going with you, then. You shouldn't be there alone."

Harry shrugged. "Fine."

Hermione finally stepped forward. "Harry…" She murmured in a pleading tone.

He dismissed her with a shake of the head and turned to the headmaster. The old man sighed, but quickly made the arrangements. Soon, Harry and Sirius felt that familiar tug behind the navel as they portkeyed to the Minister of Magic's office. The kiss was being performed there because the minister wanted to be sure that it happened. Wormtail was too slippery a prisoner.

When the two men appeared, the office was empty. They stood looking around for a moment, before the door opened and in walked the Minister of Magic himself, Kingsly Shacklebolt. Harry smiled grimly at him. He and Sirius began to converse in hushed tones. Harry tuned them out. He could feel the Dementors near by. The cold was seeping into his skin. He concentrated on the thought of closure, of seeing Wormtail after the kiss. It definitely was a happy thought, but, like Sirius, the thought of revenge staid him.

The door opened once more and two hooded, decaying figures led in a third sniveling figure. Wormtail looked about him in desperation. He began pleading with everyone for his life; they all turned always. All, but Harry. The emerald-eyed boy stared him down, until Pettigrew whimpered and averted his eyes. After that his pleading ceased, as did any speak.

The Minister read the necessary papers and the Dementors came forward. Harry felt the cold that had slowly be creeping up his arms seep into his chest and clamp around his heart. His vision faded in and out for a moment, until he shook his head and stared at his parents' betrayer. One Dementor lowered his face over Wormtail and Harry heard the familiar rattling noise as the creature sucked on what was left of Pettigrew's soul.

The rat-like man screamed and Harry choked a little as memories began flashing across his eyes. The second Dementor, restless and hungry, turned toward the most powerful and satisfying soul/life force in the room. He moved slowly forward. The closer he came to Harry, the powerful and disturbing the memories became. He saw his mother die for him. He saw Ginny lying almost dead in the Chamber of Secrets. He saw Cedric's dead body sprawled across the dirt in the graveyard. He saw Voldemort emerge from the cauldron. He saw Amos Diggory, festering and smoking, in a mangled, dead heap on the Dursely's front lawn. He saw himself callously, cruelly torturing Snape, before mercilessly killing him. Finally, He saw Peter Pettigrew, his soul hovering in the air between his mouth and the Dementor, looking like an empty, hollow shell.

Then, his world went black.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO

"Harry! Harry, Come on! Wake up!"

"Har! Come on, mate. Snap out of it!"

"Potter, if you don't open your eyes this instant, I will never kiss you again!"

Harry knew that voice. His eyes snapped open and he looked around. Leaning over him, Hermione, Ron, and Draco were staring at him. Draco smirked; Ron looked disgusted, but amused; Hermione was down right laughing. She smiled, "How come that didn't work when I said it?"

"Because I'm a better kisser then you are!" Draco scoffed, earning himself a smack on the arm.

"No. Because I was not yet conscious, when you said it. So I didn't hear it." Harry muttered groggily.

Hermione smirked at Draco. "Fair enough."

The blonde scowled. "Are you saying I'm a bad kisser?" He demanded.

"No, I just implied that you weren't a better kisser then Hermione." Harry smirked at the Slytherin, as he sat up.

Draco scowled harder. "See if I ever kiss you again!" Harry smiled and leaned up pulling the blonde boy down to him. He kissed the Slytherin thoroughly before releasing him. Draco looked a little dazed. "Scratch that."

Everyone laughed. It was only then that Harry noticed the he was still in the Minister's office. Remus and Sirius were there as well as Shacklebolt, behind the desk sat Dumbledore. Everyone was smiling at the quartet.

He glanced at the spot where Wormtail had last been standing and shivered. "It's done?"

Dumbledore smiled tiredly. "Yes, it's done. What left of him has been taken back to Azkaban. Harry, you really shouldn't have watched that."

"I had to, Professor. I had to." Harry hung his head as images of Wormtail's Kiss flashed in front of his eyes. He resigned himself then and there. A whole new set of nightmares to add to the extensive collection he'd already gathered.


	4. 4 Endings, Welcoming, and Trouble alrea

**Wow, OMG I AM SORRY if it really, really sucks, but as you probably noticed I haven't written in months. And I am So SORRY for not updating. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed while I was 'away'. THANK YOU!**

**There probably won't be regular updates, but I will be updating this story, only so far…Don't look at me like that! Blame the Foggs and all My Bio and Geometry H/W. (how come there is no abbreviation for Geometry?)**

**Frankie**

**Last Chapter…**

He glanced at the spot where Wormtail had last been standing and shivered. "It's done?"

Dumbledore smiled tiredly. "Yes, it's done. What left of him has been taken back to Azkaban. Harry, you really shouldn't have watched that."

"I had to, Professor. I had to." Harry hung his head as images of Wormtail's Kiss flashed in front of his eyes. He resigned himself then and there. A whole new set of nightmares to add to the extensive collection he'd already gathered.

**Chapter 4 – Endings, Welcomings, and Trouble (already)**

Much to Harry's surprise, he did not, in fact, have any nightmares pertaining to Wormtail's Kiss. He slept peacefully enough for the weeks until school started again. The remainder of the summer was amazing. But school crept up on them and before they knew it, it was time to get supplies.

Diagon Alley, for Harry, was better then it had ever been. Not only was he with his three best friends (which included his girlfriend), but Remus, Hagrid, and Sirius showed up to have lunch with them. After which, they went to the Twins shop, Weasley Wizard Wheeze. The shop was amazing, stocked high with every kind of joke product. The group bought mounds of pranking items.

Those last few days, as the end of summer vacation is wont to do, flew by almost in the blink of an eye. They were packed and on the train, before any of them knew what was happening. Draco, Harry, Hermione and, Ron were joined by Ginny, Fred and, George.

"So guys," Fred asked, leering at Harry sitting next to Draco, with Hermione sitting in Harry's lap with her legs draped over Draco's lap. "How was your summer?"

Ron fake-gagged. "I was there. Nothing much happened."

Harry raised an eyebrow and Draco smirked. Hermione said, "Fred, you may ignore Mr. Oblivious. We had quite a lot of fun this vacation. I do believe Sirius had silencing spells put on each room."

"He did." Harry nodded. "I asked him to and he laughed."

Ron looked slightly green. Draco raised one eyebrow and looked him, "Does our being…'together' still bother you?"

Ron shook his head. "Not really, just don't tell me about it. I don't want to know!"

Everyone chuckled. Conversation dragged on like this, until Draco said, "Potter, I was won-"

Harry cut him off. "There you go again. I do have a first name, you know, _Malfoy!_"

Draco looked at him blankly for a moment, and then smirked the Malfoy Smirk. Upon seeing this, Harry muttered, "I shouldn't have said that."

Draco leaned in very close to Harry's ear. Close enough, in fact, so that Harry could feel Draco's breath ghosting down his next. He whispered, "All right, _Harry,_" He emphasized the name breathily. "I'll call you _Harry_ all the time. Only if you want me (he paused for effect) to, _Harry_."

Harry, who had gone quite red by this point, choked out, "No, that's perfectly all right, call me Potter all you want."

Hermione laughed and everyone in the compartment snickered, including Draco.

A whistle sounded, letting everyone know the five-minute mark, and Harry grinned. "It's show time, guys."

The quartet stood and left the compartment. Within few very short minutes, they were back. In their wake came screams, shrieks, and shouts. The three in the compartment groaned, then chuckled. "What is Remus gonna have to give you a detention for this time." Ginny asked, with great, over-exaggerated patience.

"Nothing!"

"No one can prove anything."

"There is absolutely no evidence."

"I made sure of that."

This last was from Hermione, obviously. They all laughed as screams continued to filter through the walls. The slowing train came to a halt.

The seven friends disembarked, only to be met by Remus, looking stern, and Sirius, looking slightly eager and very amused.

Remus sighed heavily, "What do I have to give you four a detention for, now?"

"Nothing." The four chorused. A pop echoed over the platform and the S-G Marauder's signature appeared, saying simply,

Welcome Back, Hogwarts!

This is shaping up to be a very promising year!

sMg

Remus looked at it, and sighed heavily again. "What did you do?"

Harry, looking the picture of boyish innocence, which was incongruous to say the least considering he had Hermione on one arm and Draco on the other, said, "I heard someone set a large number of biting Pink bunny rabbits loose on the train. They seem to think it was the S-G Marauders, but I think you will find no evidence to prove it, Moony."

"We'll see, give me your wands."

Harry turned to take the four wands and before he turned back to Remus, passed his hand silently over them.

He turned back and handed them to Remus, who eyed him suspiciously. He Priori Incantatem'd them but found all four wands completely blank.

Remus pursed his lips and Sirius winked at them. "This in and of itself is suspicious. But it doesn't prove anything. Congratulations, you made a clean job of it."

Ron opened his mouth but Harry quickly clapped a hand over it. "Nice try, Remus, but that trick is older the Sirius's jokes."

Remus smiled, Sirius Scowled, and everyone else laughed. They turned toward the castle and found the carriages had left without them.


	5. 5 Boredom, Sighs, and Singing Gnomesdoc

**This chapter sux, but I have to ease back in so I'm sorry.**

**Frankie**

**Last Chapter…**

Remus pursed his lips and Sirius winked at them. "This in and of itself is suspicious. But it doesn't prove anything. Congratulations, you made a clean job of it."

Ron opened his mouth but Harry quickly clapped a hand over it. "Nice try, Remus, but that trick is older the Sirius's jokes."

Remus smiled, Sirius Scowled, and everyone else laughed. They turned toward the castle and found the carriages had left without them.

**Chapter 5 – Boredom, Sighs, and Singing Gnomes**

"Fuck!" Draco shouted. "I refuse to be late for the sorting! I—"

"Dray, Chill." Harry said, laying a hand on the blond boy's shoulder. He turned to Remus. "Now, what? How do we get up to the castle?"

"I could contact Dumbledore…but why don't you all transform and I can walk back. That way you won't miss the sorting."

Harry smiled. "Selfless Remus as always."

Draco snorted. "I can feel a bout of Perfect Potter's Hero Complex coming on."

For that comment, Draco got a sharp slap on the back of the head form Hermione. Harry grinned at Draco's scowl. He shook his head and turned back to Remus, "Moony, I have wings remember? I can carry you. Hermione can fly…Ron and Sirius will have to run. There forms are way to large to carry, but Draco can ride on my shoulder."

That is exactly what happened. With Remus hanging off Harry's ankles. Though, it was only once they reached the castle that Harry noticed the two whole in the back of his shirt and robes. He sighed and they went into the great hall, Hermione on one of Harry's arms and Draco on the other. As they walked in, Draco leaned over and whispered to Harry, "Potter, Why aren't in the middle? I feel like a girl."

"Darling Draco, that's because you are way more feminine then I could every dream of being naturally, Therefore you are on my arm, not the other way around." Harry whispered back into Draco's ear. He only pulled back after he nibbled and kissed Draco's earlobe, causing Draco to shuddered visibly.

Finally, everyone was seated and the new inkle firsties marched in. The hall went quiet. No one moved, except four students who were rather furiously scribbling in colored ink on pieces of parchment, Com-Parch to be exact.

The small children stood in line waiting to be sorted. The students sat in still silence. The teachers watched expectantly. The entire hall seemed to be holding its breath. They didn't have long to wait. A soft whistling blew through the hall. It grew steadily louder and ended with a pop. The pop signaled the appearance of shining golden words, elegantly scrawling themselves over the teacher's table. The all the occupants of the teacher's table seemed to let out a collective, exasperated sigh.

The Great Hall's big double doors burst open and in marched a parade of little gnomes, playing the Hogwarts School Song on little flutes. Everyone froze. The line of gnomes traveled up the middle isle, with every other pair stopping their flute playing to sing the words. They line up in front of the teacher's table. When their song drew to a halt, the tallest stepped forward, "My dear teachers," he sang. "You thought, perhaps you were rid of us? Not likely. We're back with a vengeance and more powerful then ever!"

The gnomes all disappeared with another pop.

The words still elegantly floating over everyone's heads were suddenly remembered by the student body. Three words and the usual signature, that was all.

Deja vu, no?

sMg

Fighters for the Light

The firsties looked absolutely terrified. Dumbledore heaved a sigh and got to his feet. The hushed whispers stopped and silence fell. "Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, must we start this early in the year? The new first years have yet to be sorted."

Harry stood, his friends close behind, and said, "What do you mean, professor?"

The headmaster sighed again. "Come up here please and bring me your wands."

The quartet went up to the high table, wands ready to be inspected. Remus and Sirius were both shaking their heads. Checking the wands was useless. There would be nothing there, but simple charms that didn't have anything to do with the prank.

Harry reached the front first and handed the four wands to Dumbledore, who checked them. As predicted, they were blank. The old man sighed yet again, before sending them back to their seats, saying, "Mr. Potter, Kindly have your little group wait until after the sorting if you must insist on starting during the feast."

Professor McGonagall tapped him on the arm. "Professor, It started on the train with some manic pink bunnies."

Dumbledore looked up at the ceiling, praying for strength. He sighed one last time, "Let the sorting begin."

The four sat through it, thinking hard. Something felt off. It was boring. Everyone else might find it amusing and cool, but they found it boring, bordering on tedious.

Finally, the sorting ended and the food arrived. Hermione sat eating mechanically, until suddenly her head snapped up and she exclaimed, "I've got it!" This caused several people nearby to jump.

She stood, pulling Harry with her, and made her way to the staff table, Harry in tow. The made their way to where Moony and Padfoot were sitting. Harry just grinned and shrugged in answer to their questioning looks. The hall went silent as everyone watched them.

They both leaned down to be eye level, with the two teachers. Hermione turned to Sirius, "Was there a year when you suddenly found the pranking you were doing…boring?"

"Yeah…Wasn't there, Moony?" Sirius looked thoughtful. Remus smiled, ruefully, "Yes, 'Mione, there was. That was about the time the pranks became more elaborate, and thus more dangerous. It added something to it. The more dangerous or risky the prank the more fun. I probably should not have said that."

Hermione smiled widely and kissed the two teachers on the cheek. Harry stood behind her, one eyebrow raised. Moony and Padfoot for their part looked just a little bit astonished and confused. Hermione turned and made her way back to her seat. Harry who was still standing behind his father's two best friends leaned down and whispered, "What rumors would fly if I did the same thing! Pads, they all ready think something is going on between us, now imagine that." He laughed and straightened, walking back to his seat, leaving Sirius to explain to Remus what he meant.

So over all, it was quite the sorting feast.


	6. 6 Fights, Charlie, and Memories

**Now, as VeryFirstMarauderGirl pointed out and for those of you who have read the First One (the Second Generation of Marauders) I have used Singing Gnomes before. This was, as you might imagine, to prove Hermione's point. Thing are getting boring. But definitely not for long!**

**P.S. I need Pranks, I still have a store for the ones you guys gave me for the last story, but I need more. Pretty Please with sugar on top? I'll give you a wall-sized poster of Sirius?**

**THANKS!**

**Frankie**

**Last chapter…**

They both leaned down to be eye level, with the two teachers. Hermione turned to Sirius, "Was there a year when you suddenly found the pranking you were doing…boring?"

"Yeah…Wasn't there, Moony?" Sirius looked thoughtful. Remus smiled, ruefully, "Yes, 'Mione, there was. That was about the time the pranks became more elaborate, and thus more dangerous. It added something to it. The more dangerous or risky the prank the more fun. I probably should not have said that."

Hermione smiled widely and kissed the two teachers on the cheek. Harry stood behind her, one eyebrow raised. Moony and Padfoot for their part looked just a little bit astonished and confused. Hermione turned and made her way back to her seat. Harry who was still standing behind his father's two best friends leaned down and whispered, "What rumors would fly if I did the same thing! Pads, they all ready think something is going on between us, now imagine that." He laughed and straightened, walking back to his seat, leaving Sirius to explain to Remus what he meant.

So over all, it was quite the sorting feast.

**Chapter 6 – Fights, Charlie, and Memories**

Harry, Draco, Hermione, and Ron were all sitting in Harry's bedroom (S.G.M. Headquarters), a few hours later. The castle was cloaked in silence, with all put for of its occupants asleep. Harry sat leaning against the end of the bed, Draco head cradled in his lap. Hermione was lying on the bed, running her hands through Harry's hair. Ron sat on the floor, his back to the door.

They were all thinking quietly about the question Hermione had just posed. "What was our next prank going to be?"

She had repeated what Remus said to Draco and Ron. They had agreed: Their pranks had to be more risky or they were going to be booed off the proverbial stage. The need to take it up a nock (or two) and push out side their comfort zone. (Have I used enough clichés yet? No? Hmm). So they were trying to think outside the box! (There that's enough now)

Draco looked up at Harry at the same time Harry looked down at him. They grinned at each other, The Malfoy smirk, actually. Ron looked worried at this and Hermione looked down right terrified. "I know exactly what we can do," they said in unison.

Ron raised and eyebrow. "That was creepy. What would be really creepy was if they had the same idea."

"Charlie." Harry said at the same time as Draco said, "Dragons."

Draco looked at him through narrowed eyes, "Who is Charlie and why is Hermione not suspicious as she should be?"

"Because, Hermione knows him too. Charlie Weasley, he is Ron's gorgeous older brother who deals with dragons in Romania." Ron gaped at Harry, and then gagged forcefully.

Hermione giggled, "he's right, Ron. Charlie is gorgeous."

"Somehow," Ron said looking a little green. "It's sounds better when you say it, 'Mione."

Hermione shook her head, laughing. "Ron, you're such a Homophobe. I'm positive Charlie would like it better coming from Harry, after all Harry is a beautiful man, is he not, Draco?"

Draco smirked. "He is indeed, Hermione, he is indeed."

Harry blushed, while Ron goggled at Hermione, who stared at him. "Surely you knew your own brother was gay? You didn't, did you?"

Harry grinned ruefully, "Charlie probably thought Ron would faint or something if Charlie told him. He told me." Harry's eyes had a far away look in them.

Now, Hermione's eyes did narrow and Draco, whilst sneering, actually growled. "And, How pray tell, did he let you in on the little secret of him being gay, Potter? Did he put the moves on you? Did he kiss you?"

Harry's face went blank and he said coolly, "Did I say anything like that? No, I did not, _Malfoy_. I merely said he told me, which he did."

Draco stood and looked down at Harry to speak. Now, Harry stood as well. They sneered at each other. Ron quickly stood and pulled Hermione out of the room, whispering, "You don't want to be in a small closed room with both of them angry." He shut the door behind them.

They could hear the shouting from the common room.

"How the fuck did he tell you, Potter?" Draco shrieked. He was right in Harry's face.

Harry leaned in close and hissed, "What fucking business is it of yours, Malfoy?"

Draco's sneer lost a little of its venom and hurt shown from his eyes. "Why the hell won't you just fucking tell me? What, Don't you trust me? After everything that's happened, You don't fucking trust me, Do you? Is that it?"

Draco's eyes were glistening with unshed tears, as he seemed to deflate a little. He turned his back on Harry. Harry stood in shock. "What?" He whispered.

"You heard me." Draco sneering voice said, without his having to turn around.

Harry snapped out of his stupor. He strode up behind Draco and wrapped his arms around the smaller blond, who flinched before turning. Draco looked into Harry face, seeing hurt and guilt and sorrow written there. The raven-haired boy whispered, "Draco, I never want to hear something like that from you again. I trust you with all my heart, and I love you, You and Hermione are a part of me, of my soul. I couldn't live without either of you. I just, I didn't want to upset anyone. If you really want me to tell you I will, but you have to promise me you won't do anything to Charlie."

"Why are you protecting him, Harry?" Draco whispered in a small voice.

"Because, he is one of my best friend's brother and he my friend. Just because he thinks I'm good-looking doesn't mean you have the right to do anything to him. If you're that jealous, you would probably have to kill half of the Gryffindor girls in our year." He lightened his harsh words with that final joke.

Draco blinked and the tears disappeared from his eyes. He smiled (yes and actual smile) and said, "Harry Potter, you underestimate yourself. I'd have to kill have the students at this school…and you'd have to kill the other half."

Harry grinned and pulled the blonde down to sit on the bed with him. "Draco, you wanted to know so I'll tell you. It was the summer before last summer…

**!Memory Sequence!**

The party the Weasley's were having for his birthday was spectacular. Everyone was there: The _entire_ Weasley clan (including Bill and Charlie), Hermione, Neville, Pavarti and Padma, Luna, Seamus, Dean, Ginny and her newest boyfriend, Ernie, Hannah, and just everyone.

Harry was in the upstairs hallway, taking a break and getting some fresh air from the open window. He thought about his friends and his rapidly developing feelings for a certain bushy-brown haired girl, which he found confusing, but not nearly so confusing as the thoughts he'd been having about Ron's devilishly handsome older brother. He heard a noise behind him and Charlie Weasley, the object of his thoughts, appeared at the top of the stairs. He grinned when he spotted Harry. "Har, how's it going? Like that party?"

Harry nodded, but kept silent as he continued to gaze out the window, avoiding looking at the older man. The redhead chuckle and took Harry's chin in his hand, turning his face so Charlie could look into his eyes. Harry blinked and blushed slightly. Charlie chuckled again. "You know, Harry. You're rather outstandingly handsome. I was wondering, are you gay or straight?"

Harry choked, then laughed himself. He smiled up at Charlie who was probably tow or three inches taller then Harry's own 6'1 frame. "Neither…or rather both. I'm bisexual, Charlie."

The redhead's grin widened and he leaned down close to Harry's ear. "Then You'll be the first person I come out to." He whispered and kissed Harry on the mouth. The kiss deepened, became more heated, and Charlie's hand slipped into the back of the waistband of Harry's pants to cup his arse. Harry ground forward and Charlie moaned in the back of his throat.

Suddenly, Harry pushed him away. He looked slightly hurt and very confused, an adorable look on an already gorgeous face. Harry smiled weakly, "Charlie, The age difference between us is to large, right now, for a relationship and I don't think your family would approve of us just fucking for the hell of it, while they are throwing me a party down stairs."

"Damn," Charlie smiled ruefully. "I guess you're right. Happy Birthday, Harry." Charlie kissed him lightly on the mouth and then he was gone.

**!Memory Sequence!**

"After that, it was like it never happened, when ever we were with the rest of the family, but when he thought no one was looking he'd wink at me. If we happened to be left alone, he'd smile knowingly, but he never did anything." Harry finished. Draco looked slightly murderous. He began to mutter rather disturbing things about certain curse he knew, until Harry stopped him with a light kiss. "And now, how about we let Hermione and Ron back in, because they both must be getting a cramp from kneeling on the floor to use the extendable ears."

Harry stood and went to open the door, only to find Sirius, Remus, Fred, George, Ginny, and Ron and Hermione listening in on their conversation. "Fuck! Charlie will kill me." He muttered and motion Ron and 'Mione in before sneering at the rest, who grinned sheepishly at him. He growled, "You tell anyone, especially Molly and Arthur, and I will personally hex off you four (he motioned to the four males) ability to have kids and you Miss Ginny, I will turn into a man and do the same to. So, whose gonna run off and tell everyone, hmm?"

They all had gone terribly pale and now they shook their heads and scurried away. Harry grinned, "I thought so."

He turned back to the room at large and, closing the door, put up a silencing and locking spell. They had plans to make.


	7. 7 Awkward Situations, Plots, and Nearly

**Last chapter…**

Harry stood and went to open the door, only to find Sirius, Remus, Fred, George, Ginny, and Ron and Hermione listening in on their conversation. "Fuck! Charlie will kill me." He muttered and motion Ron and 'Mione in before sneering at the rest, who grinned sheepishly at him. He growled, "You tell anyone, especially Molly and Arthur, and I will personally hex off you four (he motioned to the four males) ability to have kids and you Miss Ginny, I will turn into a man and do the same to. So, whose gonna run off and tell everyone, hmm?"

They all had gone terribly pale and now they shook their heads and scurried away. Harry grinned, "I thought so."

He turned back to the room at large and, closing the door, put up a silencing and locking spell. They had plans to make.

**Chapter 7 – Awkward Situations, Plots, and Nearly-Naked Boys**

Ten minutes later and a floo call resulted in an unexpected visit. The flames in the fireplace in Harry's bedroom turned green and flared up as Charlie walked through. The older Weasley apparently didn't notice the three other people in the room because, upon clearing the floo, he grabbed Harry and crushed him in a hug. However, when he presumed to kiss Harry, Draco came up behind him and growled.

Hermione came up on Harry's other side and repeated Draco sentiments. Charlie pulled back hurriedly, confused (Poor Charlie!). Harry smiled strangely, "Charlie, you might not want to kiss in the presents of my girlfriend…and my boyfriend. It really leads to awkward situations."

Charlie stared at Harry for a moment. Then laughed. "How did you manage that?" He turned to Draco and Hermione, who were still scowling and glaring at him. "You two are fine with him dating both of you?"

They seemed surprised by that question. They looked at one another for a moment. They said, "We're dating each other as well, why would we mind?"

Charlie's eyebrows rose. "My, the younger generation is very open-minded. So, why did you floo call me, if not for…" He trailed off. His face had goon pale and he stared at something over Harry's shoulder. "Uh-Oh….Hi, Ron."

"Hey, Charlie, how's Romania?"

Charlie went even paler. Harry heard the note in Ron's voice to. Whenever a Weasley is very, very angry they acquire this strange, calm voice and talk about trivialities. It's the calm before the storm. Harry shook his head. "Ronald Bilius Weasley! What did we agree before we floo called Charlie, hmm?" Hermione, apparently, had caught it too.

He looked at her blankly. It didn't work. Harry walked up to his best friends and, with one eyebrow raised, looked him in the eye. Ron looked back, the simmer of anger visible in his eyes, but only just. A Very bad sign. "This is Marauder business, Ron. You cannot tell anyone about what just happened, or what you used the extendable ears to overhear what I told Draco." The four S-G Marauders glowed for a moment.

Charlie gasped. "You're under an Unbreakable Vow? None of you are old enough for that kind of magic."

Draco gave him a withering look, "You're kidding me, right? Weasley, this is the All-powerful Saint Potter, we're talking about. He can do anything the fuck he wants to, including being—"

"Thank you, Draconus Darling. Nevertheless, you will stop speaking immediately. Good boy." Harry called over his shoulder in an icy tone.

Draco winced at the name and shut up. He looked at Harry back for a moment then continued, "As I was going to say, before I was most rudely interrupted," He threw in Harry's direction. "He can do anything the fuck he wants to, including being a pompous ass most of the time and making bloody fool of the rest of us."

"Thank you once again, Malfoy dear, but I think you do a pretty good job of that yourself."

Draco sneered. "Shut up, Ponce."

"Bugger off, Poof!"

"Fuck off, Fag!"

"Fuck yourself, Whore!"

"Fuck you, Slut!"

Charlie stared open-mouthed at the two. He turned to Hermione and asked in a whisper, "Are you sure they're dating?"

Hermione shushed him and gestured for him to listen.

Harry turned to the blond, smirking the Malfoy Smirk. "Fuck you? Gladly."

Draco mirrored his expression and went over to the raven-haired teen. "I sure you would, wouldn't you?"

Hermione leaned into Charlie and whispered, "About now it get rather dirty, so if you are uncomfortable silence yourself."

Charlie just shook his head and stared transfixed at the pair, who were now so close to one another they were almost touching.

Draco continued, "You would fuck me hard wouldn't you? Push me against the wall and…"

"Definitely, Slam you against the wall and feel your body against me, feel you wanting me, hard for me. I'd kiss you hard and slip my hand down you trousers. I would feel you hard for me…"

"And I'd jerk against you, delicious friction, rubbing myself against your muscled body." They were pressed together now, their voice hushed. Harry slipped the tips of his fingers into the waistband of Draco's pant.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Harold, Draconus, we have a visitor and I do not think this is quite appropriate a show to put of for him."

The two looked at her, then at Charlie who stared back with wide eyes, and blushed slightly. Just as they were about to pull apart, the door opened and Sirius and Remus came in followed by three more Weasleys (the twins and Ginny). Their jaws all dropped, and Ron snapped out of his stupor, looking a bit green at the sight before him.

"Guys, we have work to do!" Ron said. The two teens pulled apart. "What do you guys want?"

The question was aimed at the group in the doorway. Remus cleared his throat and said, "Uh…we, heard some noise and wanted to check on you guys…Um, you're not really allowed to have Charlie in here…Why is he here anyway?"

Harry spoke up quickly. "I asked him to come over for a visit. Draco wanted to met him."

Sirius' eyes narrowed. "That wouldn't be…awkward at all?" He looked suspicious.

"No, not at all." Harry grinned evilly and glanced at Ron. "We were even thinking of asking Charlie to join 'Mione and Draco and I."

Sirius, Remus, Draco, Hermione, and Charlie laughed at the expressions on the others' faces. "We'll just leave then…" George said. In addition, pulled the door closed after them.

"Good," Harry said, a mischievous glint in his eye. "Now, down to business!"

Charlie raised an eyebrow.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO

"Can you do that, Charlie?" Harry looked up at the older man from his seat on the floor.

Charlie raised an eyebrow and nodded. "How are you going to—"

"Temporary Shrinking Charm."

"Oh I seriously think that none of you have that kind of power."

Draco snorted. "Potter has plenty of power enough to do that. I mean he is Saint Potter after all. If he can—" Harry shot Draco a warning look. "beat the Dark Lord, five times no less. He is the fucking Boy-who-Lived."

"My, my, Draco, you sounded just like your old assholic self." Harry commented, smirking. "It'll work, Charlie, trust me."

"All right. Well, I should go. I think I'll come back in the morning and says hi to some of my old teachers." He exited the same way he had come, through the floo. Leaving a few very dangerous and highly needed times behind…well, kinda items…

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO

The next morning was…eventful. Everyone was sitting calmly, talking, in the great hall. The door stood open and Hermione sat asking Ron where the other two were when her question was answered. The shout was heard by the whole hall, "What the fuck! Draco, calm down!"

Following this, a raven-haired Gryffindor, clad in only a pair of silk boxers, nearly flew into the hall. He was running at an alarming speed. Close behind, a blond Slytherin followed, fully dressed and aiming mild curses at Harry's head. "Calm down? I'll give you calm! What the fuck were you two doing?"

At that comment, Hermione's grin dropped away and she stood. Harry ran pasted and around the corner of the table, dodging curses all the while. "Draco, calm the fuck down. I wasn't doing anything! You're insane! Stop fucking cursing me!"

"Potter! Don't bullshit me!" Draco shouted across the table. Harry faked and tried to move but Draco moved with him. "You're in your fucking boxers you that…that man-whore, In the Fucking Bathroom!"

Harry nearly growled in frustration. "Malfoy, chill! For the love of Merlin! I was talking to him and I went to change, okay? He came in before I finished!" Harry somehow managed to end up behind the Ravenclaw table, still dodging curses.

"Oh! Really? How long before you finished, Potter! Did he kiss you again? Huh?"

"What the fuck, Malfoy! You have issues. No Charlie didn't kiss me, nor I him. Okay?"

"Why should I believe you, hmm?"

"So the real problem here is not whether I trust you, it's whether you trust me? You must really think I'm a whore, huh, Malfoy? I mean, he's what eight year older then me?"

"You are in the fucking great hall in only your boxers, so you must want attention—"

"This is your fucking fault. Don't you dare blame this on me! Just because you get hard every time you look at me, doesn't mean everyone else does."

Draco froze for a moment, allowing Harry to make it to the doorway. "You'll fucking pay for that, Potter!"

The two disappeared. Every single person in the hall, including the teachers sat, frozen, except Hermione who hurried out after them. She followed the sound of insults hurled back and forth.

She stopped just round the corner from them. She heard their conversation.

"Draco, I'm fucking sorry, okay, but nothing happened!" Harry almost pleaded.

"Fine." Draco's voice was clipped and harsh.

"You don't believe me." Harry had lowered his voice to nearly a whisper. It wasn't a question, but a dejected statement.

Draco seemed to soften. "No, Potter, I do trust you. It's that Weasley man, I don't trust."

"Draco, Charlie knows I am in a relationship. He's just my friend. He would do anything I didn't want him to and I don't want him to kiss me."

Draco looked searchingly at the raven-haired teen, then smiled slightly. Harry grinned in relief and kissed him. Draco smirked into Harry's mouth and his hand was gripping the waistband of Harry's boxers, when he felt an iron grip on his wrist. Harry had stopped him. He growled, "Don't try it, Draco."

Draco leaned in and hissed, sexily. "Fine, Harry. Have it your own way."

Good thing for Harry that they were almost at their rooms and that everyone was in the Great hall. Draco had lifted his wand and vanished Harry's boxers. The raven-haired boy took off like a shot. And vanished into his room when he came to it. Draco followed at a leisurely pace, grinning widely.

HuHu HHiHih


	8. 8 Trysts, Planning, and NotePassing

**This chappie is a little long. And a tad weird. Sirius and Harry…well…they aren't to happy with one another…Which will be fixed very, very soon, Promise!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Oh, and thank you to all my reviewers, who I can't answer or name here because of that new poopie rule! Meh!**

**Last Chapter…**

"Draco, Charlie knows I am in a relationship. He's just my friend. He would do anything I didn't want him to and I don't want him to kiss me."

Draco looked searchingly at the raven-haired teen, then smiled slightly. Harry grinned in relief and kissed him. Draco smirked into Harry's mouth and his hand was gripping the waistband of Harry's boxers, when he felt an iron grip on his wrist. Harry had stopped him. He growled, "Don't try it, Draco."

Draco leaned in and hissed, sexily. "Fine, Harry. Have it your own way."

Good thing for Harry that they were almost at their rooms and that everyone was in the Great hall. Draco had lifted his wand and vanished Harry's boxers. The raven-haired boy took off like a shot. And vanished into his room when he came to it. Draco followed at a leisurely pace, grinning widely.

**Chapter 8 – Trysts, Planning, and Note-Passing**

Hermione smirked and jogged to catch up with Draco. She smiled at him and he leaned over and kissed her quickly. She winked, "I hope he didn't get dressed…"  
"I am sure he didn't," The corners of Draco's mouth curled up.

He was, in fact, correct. Harry was lying on his bed, stretched out on his stomach, waiting for them. "Good, I thought 'Mione would follow." He grinned.

Draco vanished her clothes and she vanished his, being to lazy to actually undress each other. Harry pulled Hermione down on top of him as he rolled over. He ran a hand down her naked back and felt gentle fingertips along his sides, Draco's. Hermione had one hand in Harry's hair and the other flung out across Draco chest where he lay beside her. She was flicking and pinching Draco's nipple with the tips of her fingers. Harry kissed her, and then kissed Draco over her shoulder while she ran her tongue over his neck.

Draco ran a hand down Hermione's back, resting it on the curve of her arse. He pulled away from Harry and began to kiss a wet rail of kisses down her back.

Suddenly, Harry froze. "Stop! Don't you hear something?"

They all stopped moving to listen, indeed there were footsteps coming up the stairs. Hermione grabbed her wand and locked the door, just as someone jiggled the handle. They heard Remus mutter something about lust-crazed teenagers before Hermione silence the room. They then set about proving him right.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO

It was half way through their first period class, Arithmancy with Remus, when they entered the class. (Yes, all three were fully dressed, even Harry. Lol) Remus, not turning from where he was writing on the board, asked, "And where have you three been?"

Harry grinned at the other two and the around at the class. He winked. "My bedroom, Professor Lupin."

Remus spun around to look at them. He looked mildly disgusted/embarrassed for a moment, then rolled his eyes and said, "I should have know. When are you not?"

Harry looked slightly impressed. "Nice one, Moony."

The class looked confused.

Remus grinned. "Why thank you, Claws. You three sit down."

They took their normal seats and class passed uneventfully. They had put off their prank until tomorrow, which the informed Ron of via the Com-Parch.

Harry and Draco both slept through the lesson, while Hermione took notes as usual.

They met up with Ron after and headed of to DADA. When they entered the room, it was empty. They sat in the corner and Harry and Draco went back to slept, leaving Hermione to explain why to Ron.

Slowly, the class trickled in. A minute before class started Sirius came in, mirror in hand, talking softly. "Why was that?...Oh, really? What did you say?...Hmmm…Yes, I'll do that."

Sirius reached the front of the room and, after putting the mirror away, surveyed the class. His eyes fell on the two sleeping teens and he grinned. He went to stand over them and poked them on the shoulder. Harry looked at him groggily and Draco just batted his hand away. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, wake up!"

Harry sighed heavily and sat up. He turned and prodded Draco, "Wake up, Dray, it's one of _those_ days."

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean by that?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Today, apparently, is one of those days when you feel the need to treat everyone of us they way you were treat as a student. Like idiots."

"I resent that!" Sirius looked mildly affronted. "I was not treated like an idiot, that was Pettigrew and your father."

"I resent _that _on James' behalf."

"He was, though. Not me, however."

"That is not the way I hear it for a certain other teacher…"

"What did Remus tell you?"

"That you act like an idiot and they teacher treated you like one."

"Thank you soo much for that. I think I will just have a talk with old Moony. But for now, stay awake a pay attention, I don't care how _strenuous _your morning activities."

The three culprits just rolled their eyes and looked at one another. Harry pulled out of piece of parchment, about ten minutes later. He scribbled furiously for a few minutes then chucked it at Ron's head. This is how the note passing started.

R, Hey, what happened after we…um left breakfast? –HP

Um…well…everyone started asking me if I knew who Charlie was. Oh, and the twins and Ginny looked at bit red in the face for the rest of the meal. It was kinda funny in a twisted way. –R

Really? Did anyone comment of Harry's lurverly body? –D

Um… no? –R

Does anyone realize we could get in trouble with Sirius because were passing notes? –HG

Does anyone care? Not really… -D

Hey, when is _it_ gonna be? –R

Tomorrow morning, I think. –HP

Is it all set? –R

Yup –HG

Hey, did anyone notice that Nott has been glaring at HP + HG + I the entire class so far – D

No but I do now. –HP

Yeah, it's kinda creepy… -HG

Maybe he has a crush on Ferret Boy here and resent you two, Harry and Herm. -R

Ewwww! –D

Hey, maybe we shoul

Sirius confiscated the note. He read it over and raised an eyebrow. "What is _it_? Pray tell and what should you do to Nott?"

Harry's eyebrows almost disappeared into his hair. "That's not very Marauderly of you, Padfoot. And we were not going to do anything to Nott. We were merely commenting on his chronic glaring."

"I'm your teacher. I don't have to be Marauderly, but fine. What is _it_?"

"I really don't think we ought to tell him, should we?" Draco said, looking at the other three.

"No," Hermione surprisingly agreed. "We shouldn't."

"All right, I am sick of this. Just because I'm Harry's godfather, doesn't mean you four get away with everything…Oh, and I'm rather pissed of at you in general. Secrets are not something I'm used to. Detentions for all four of you!"

"…" The quartet just stared at him in shock. The entire class stared at him in shock. Finally, Harry came to his senses. "You're kidding, aren't you? Sirius?" He prompted.

"No, I am dea…not kidding. James and Moony and I got detentions all the time."

The mirror inside Sirius's desk shouted something along the lines of, "Like hell I did!"

They all looked at the desk for a moment then went back the topic at hand. "You're serious? You're not kidding at all?"

Sirius just looked at him.

"Fuck this. What grounds? Give me a reason and proof."

Sirius grinned nastily. "Swearing at a teacher and sleeping in class. Passing notes in class and making fun of a fellow student."

Harry sneered at him and stood, the rest stood as well. "You're gonna regret that, Sirius. You just forfeited your immunity. Thanks so much, dear godfather. Fuck you!"

The quartet left the classroom, slamming the door behind them. Inside the room, Sirius stood with a shocked expression on his face. The class stared at him. He snarled at them and they went back to the worksheet they were supposed to be doing. Sirius pulled out his mirror and sat on his desk.

"Moony, help."

Remus's face appeared. "I heard what he said. Pads, that was entirely the wrong thing to say to him. I mean after what happened last night and the he argued with Draco this morning about Charlie. He was bound to be on edge. You should have just let it go."

"I know…now. But forfeited my immunity? Moony, do you think he really meant it?"

"I think he did, Padfoot. He was really pissed. You shouldn't have given them detention."

"They get away with way more then Prongs and I ever did. I thought…"

"You shouldn't have been the one to do it. You should apologize."

"…I think about it."

"Good luck. And pray he doesn't pull out any of the pranks devised for Snivellus." Sirius paled, visibly.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO

Later that day, Hermione was trying to convince Harry to lay of Sirius. "Harry, he didn't mean anything. Come on, at least try and go talk to him!"

"No, Hermione. Leave already. He was an ass. I am gonna prank him and then it'll be over. Okay?"

"Harry, How are you gonna prank him? He knows all the pranks in that book. He came up with most of them for Merlin's sake!"

Harry grinned evilly. "I know. Which is why I'm gonna change one of them slightly…But first, we have to loose the next prank!"

"…okay. But I don't think that that will end it…"

"Come on we have to go talk to the others." They went in search of Ron and Draco. Harry had a small frown on his face. They entered the Great Hall and Harry automatically looked up at the staff table. He sneered when he spotted Sirius talking to Remus. Remus pointed at them and Sirius turned. Upon spotting the raven-haired teen, he paled and turned away.

"Remus," he said, looking worried. "I am ashamed to admit I'm a little bit scared of Harry."

"Sirius," Remus said, ruefully. "If I were you, I would be too. That kid is very intimidating."

At the Gryffindor table, Harry smiled to see Draco in deep conversation with the four Hogwarts-Attending Weasleys. He gestured wildly. Ron shook his head and Made a crazy hand motion. Harry chuckled. "Guys," He called. They looked at him. He came up and sat down next to Draco, Hermione sitting on his lap. "We have a…prank to loose."

Ron nodded.

George grinned and glanced at the staff table. "Why does Sirius look terrified?"

Harry sneered at glanced shortly in that direction. "Because, he gave us detention and now he's regretting it."

"That's not entirely true." Remus commented, coming up behind them. Sirius, walking behind them, looked at Harry, who sneered, and kept walking. He left the room. "Harry look away his immunity."

The twins and Ginny stared at him. "He gave us a fucking detention, because he was pissed. We wouldn't tell him what _it_ was."

"Harry, you really were a bit harsh. He shouldn't have given you detention, he knew you were stressed, but any other teacher would have." Remus said, quietly.

"Any other teacher isn't Sirius, Moony. Any other teacher isn't my father's best friends and my godfather. Any other teacher would have been perfectly correct to do so, because they would have good reason. Sirius' reason was feeling left out of a secret. Not grounds for detention."

Remus sighed. "Well, whatever _it _is, I hope you don't get caught. And go easy on Sirius, would you?"

"Remus…tell him, that he can have his immunity back if he doesn't retaliate for our…revenge prank. And tell him…that I'm sorry I flipped out. I shouldn't have sworn at him."

Remus smiled. "Harry, you're a good kid, even if you are kinda evil at times." They all grinned.

Remus exited and the S-G Marauders stood. "Well, Dear Sister and Brothers, Don't call us, we'll call you…" Ron said grinning.

Everyone looked at him and Hermione turned to Harry. "I thought he'd stopped doing that."

Harry shrugged. "I guess not."

The four left the great hall.


	9. 9 Slaps, Gossip, and Utter Chaos

**I have surpassed 100 Reviews and 2400 Hits. I'm sooo proud. Hehe**

**Thank you so much to whoever it was that left me this idea for this prank. I don't know if they're still reading, because it was left in the S-G Marauders and I can't seem to find it. I had copied it onto my desktop, 'cause I liked it so much. I've been planning to use it for a while now. I tweaked it slightly.**

**So sorry this took a while, I haven't deserted you guys again, promise. You should blame my English teacher. I think she finds it amusing to make us read and annotate 20+ pages in the Odyssey and to answer and page or two of questions. We are already two books ahead of the other section. She must be on some MAD CRACK! I swear.**

**Anyway…Hey CUZ! WHERE ARE U?**

**That rant sounded rather familiar…maybe I did it in the last story too? I dunno…anyway…**

**I know this chapter is a little strange, but trust me. It is necessary. **

**Now, on to the chappie…**

**Last Chapter…**

Remus sighed. "Well, whatever _it _is, I hope you don't get caught. And go easy on Sirius, would you?"

"Remus…tell him, that he can have his immunity back if he doesn't retaliate for our…revenge prank. And tell him…that I'm sorry I flipped out. I shouldn't have sworn at him."

Remus smiled. "Harry, you're a good kid, even if you are kinda evil at times." They all grinned.

Remus exited and the S-G Marauders stood. "Well, Dear Sister and Brothers, Don't call us, we'll call you…" Ron said grinning.

Everyone looked at him and Hermione turned to Harry. "I thought he'd stopped doing that."

Harry shrugged. "I guess not."

The four left the great hall.

**Chapter 9 – Slaps, Gossip, and Utter Chaos **

The next morning found the quartet, sitting clustered together, talking in low tones. Fred, George, and Ginny shooting them curious glances every-so-often, while they chatted with their friends.

"What did you do to them, Claws?" Ron asked excitedly.

Draco rolled his eyes. Harry smiled conspiratorially. "Well, you see, I modified them just a little, so that they're not dangerous."

"Potter?" Draco sneered skeptically. "How they hell can they not be dangerous, they're—"

Harry clamped a hand over his mouth, looking around. "Idiot!" He hissed. "You can't say anything. We can't do anything that could incriminate us! We could get in _deep _shit!"

Draco narrowed his eyes and licked Harry's palm. Harry yelped and snatched his hand back, scowling. (I have had someone do that to me…not pleasant.)

"I realize that, Potter. I don't have the I.Q. of snail, like some people." He raised an eyebrow.

Harry's lips curled into a smirk. "Who me? 'Cause if you meant me, then you do seem to have the I.Q. of a snail, or maybe a flubberworm. I hope you remember who had this lovely idea."

"I did."

"No, we both did. At the same time." Draco frowned. Harry continued. "Ah well, I guess snail-sized minds think alike."

They all chuckled at Draco's sour face. Hermione, still smiling, said, "Getting back on task, where will they be?"

"One here, One in Transfig, One in Charms, and One in DADA. That way we'll have all the major areas covered. Then the others, one each in A.R. (ancient runes), Herbology, Divination, Arithmancy, and Each of the Common Rooms."

Hermione wrinkled her brow and Draco asked, "Do Hermione and I even want to know how you got the passwords to the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Common Rooms."

Hermione's eye widened, then narrowed. "Tell me." She said in a dangerous tone.

Harry blanched. "Um…Cho gave me the Ravenclaw one and, erm…Hannah Abbot gave me the Hufflepuff one."

"Why? What did you give them?"

"…um?"

Hermione stood. "HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW DARE YOU!" The Hall fell silent to watch. She, then, haled off and slapped him across the face.

He stared at her. She turned and walked out of the Great Hall. He stood and groaned, "Oh, fuck! Draco, come with me." He left the room calling, "Hermione, come back! Please."

Draco smirked and followed, leaving Ron grinning and shaking his head. The twins and Ginny came up and sat next to him, followed by Neville.

"What's with them, mate? That's the second fight this weak and Harry always seems to be the cause. Does he…um cheat on them?" Neville asked.

Ron laughed. "No, Neville, mate. He doesn't cheat on them…usually, but this fight…well…The last one was just Malfoy being suspicious as always."

Fred frowned. "And this one?"

Ron bit his lip. "It's complicated. They'll have it worked out by the time they get to first period. So, don't get your hopes up, Fred. Hermione is as rather hopelessly in love with Harry as Draco is."

Fred sighed. "Ah well."

"It's a rather strange situation, isn't?" Ginny asked. "I mean, Harry dating Hermione and Draco, while Hermione and Draco date each other. And they all know it."

"Yeah…but somehow, with those three, it seems normal. Al—" Ron froze. "Keep talking to me like I'm listening." He winked at Fred and George, as Harry spoke quietly in his ear via…actually Ron wasn't sure what the spell was.

"Patches, mate. The fight wasn't planned but it worked out well for us. We sorted everything out."

Ron muttered, "Well, how?"

"We're gonna do _it_ while we are all spilt up. They seem to think that nothing will happen without all of us together. We're gonna do it, now. You, and Herm, should be on time to class. Dray and I will be late, but I'll be later then him."

"'K, done."

Ron looked up to see Hermione walking back into the hall. She came over to him and sat between Ginny and him. She smiled around. Ginny raised and eyebrow and said, "Well?"

Hermione looked at her. "Well, what? Oh, why I slapped Harry? It's nothing. Really, it's all sorted out already. He just slept with Cho and went to second with some Hufflepuff, Hannah I think. It's nothing."

Everyone, except Ron, gaped at her. Fred choked, "N-Nothing? He fucked Cho Chang? That's nothing? She's a seventh year, with us. How is him cheating on you and ferret-boy nothing?"

She smiled. "Really, Fred. It's nothing. It's all sorted out."

As she said this, Harry walked in. He looked much the worse for wear. He had a visibly black eye, a cut on his cheek bled a little, and his lip was swollen.

"Fine, huh?" George snorted.

Hermione looked surprised. "I don't…" She trailed off, seeing Harry give her the ghost of a wink.

"Oh, dear. I knew I shouldn't have left him alone with Draco." She stood and hurried to Harry's side, glaring at Cho as she passed. The Ravenclaw girl blanched.

"Oh, Merlin, Harry, love, are you alright? Did Draco hurt you very badly?" She sounded remarkably like Mrs. Weasley.

Harry had to fight the urge to grin. He sighed. "He looks as bad as I do…well almost. He simply wasn't being reasonable. I thought he'd take it better then that."

"I thought so too. Where is he?"

Harry turned and, as if on cue, Draco walked into the Hall. He was in a similar state as Harry minus the bleeding cut.

"Oh!" Hermione crooned and rushed over. "Poor Draco!" She stopped in between the two of them. "You are both being childish! Harry, what you did was wrong, and if you _ever_ do it again, for _any_ reason, I will find some very painful way to kill you. Draco, you were very childish and unforgiving about it. I got over it quickly; you should, too. You shouldn't have hurt Harry."

Harry hung his head. Draco shot a nasty glare at Cho, who paled even further, then he also hung his head. Hermione gave him a patronizing glare and he said, "Fine, I'm better now. Potter, you're forgiven, okay? Although, certain other people are not forgiven and I have every intention of getting back at those certain people."

Hermione grinned. "I fully agree." She glanced at Cho, who simply fainted at this point. Hannah Abbot looked like she'd like to crawl into a hole and die.

Hermione turned back to her two lovers. "I want both of you to go to the hospital wing, now. No arguments."

Harry smiled weakly, laughter in his eyes. "I don't think I'll be arguing with either of you for a very long time."

Hermione smiled indulgently, and Draco grinned, and then winced and he re-spilt his lip. Harry and Draco departed then. Hermione turned on the Ravenclaw table and stalked over to Cho, who had recovered from her faint. She grinned, nastily, "Watch your back, Chang."

Cho's eyes widened. "But, I didn't-"

Hermione gave a passable impression of the Malfoy sneer. Ron shuddered, seeing this. "Didn't what?" She shook her head when Cho refused to answer. "Whore!" She slapped the girl across the face, then spun and, grabbing her bag on the way, she stop. She turned slowly and pointed at Hannah, "You, too." With that, she stormed out of the Hall.

The Hall, itself, sat in completely shocked silence. Harry Potter Had cheated on his two lovers? Dear Merlin! What gossip!

Suddenly, the stillness was broken with a resounding pop, followed by an ear-piercing scream. Dumbledore leapt to his feet and Remus groaned and put his head on the table. When he looked up again, he saw exactly what had appeared in the great hall. His eyes widened. "So that's why Charlie was here…" He whispered in mild shock.

A dragon, a miniature version of the kind Harry dealt with during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, with a large number 5 on its chest, sat in front of the doors. Its long neck was stretched skyward and it was showering the tables with…not flames, but flowers. It was a truly magnificent sight, but no one seemed to be interested in the beauty of the creature in front of them. The entire hall was in a state of utter chaos. Students running everywhere, teachers trying to calm them and Dumbledore, in the middle of it all, shaking his head and saying, "Amazing bit of magic, but they really did go a little over board this time."

Remus chuckled at that. The four could get in tremendous amounts of trouble for this. He looked down to where he knew the twins were sitting and found Ron with them staring in…mild shock? at the dragon. No, Remus thought. That couldn't be right. Ginny smiled and clapped, obviously delighted. She looked around for the giant quill and whatever message it might bring, but, like Remus, found none.

Dumbledore sent quick summons to Minerva and waited for a reply. The reply he received a few moments later was not at all what he was expecting and he was not pleased. "Professor, I can come help you with your dragon. I have one of my own and don't bother calling Sirius. He has one too."

Dumbledore sighed. Once this was taken care of, he would be having a serious chat with His four favorite students. Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Ron went a little to far this time.

The number on the dragon, Dumbledore surmised, must indicate which dragon it was. Therefore, he thought, there are five of them. One was in the Great Hall, One in the Transfigurations Room, and One in the Defense Against the Dark Arts Room. But where were the two?


	10. 10 Dragons, Fakes, and Plans Explained

**I am soooo Sorry this is so late, but my computer broke and I lost EVERYTHING! **

**I only replaced it recently so I wrote up this chapter for you. Thanks for not deserting me, AGAIN. **

**Sorry it's so short. Enjoy!**

**Last Chapter…**

A dragon, a miniature version of the kind Harry dealt with during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, with a large number 5 on its chest, sat in front of the doors. Its long neck was stretched skyward and it was showering the tables with…not flames, but flowers. It was a truly magnificent sight, but no one seemed to be interested in the beauty of the creature in front of them. The entire hall was in a state of utter chaos. Students running everywhere, teachers trying to calm them and Dumbledore, in the middle of it all, shaking his head and saying, "Amazing bit of magic, but they really did go a little over board this time."

Remus chuckled at that. The four could get in tremendous amounts of trouble for this. He looked down to where he knew the twins were sitting and found Ron with them staring in…mild shock? at the dragon. No, Remus thought. That couldn't be right. Ginny smiled and clapped, obviously delighted. She looked around for the giant quill and whatever message it might bring, but, like Remus, found none.

Dumbledore sent quick summons to Minerva and waited for a reply. The reply he received a few moments later was not at all what he was expecting and he was not pleased. "Professor, I can come help you with your dragon. I have one of my own and don't bother calling Sirius. He has one too."

Dumbledore sighed. Once this was taken care of, he would be having a serious chat with His four favorite students. Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Ron went a little to far this time.

The number on the dragon, Dumbledore surmised, must indicate which dragon it was. Therefore, he thought, there are five of them. One was in the Great Hall, One in the Transfigurations Room, and One in the Defense Against the Dark Arts Room. But where were the two?

**Chapter 10 – Dragons, Fakes, and Plans Explained**

As Dumbledore found out eventually, there were quite a few more then five. However, he also found out that they all weren't real dragons. When Minerva and He tried to freeze the ones in the Common Rooms, they simply turned back into whatever animal they were originally, mostly school owls. Also the ones in the Divinations, Herbology, Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy rooms were all fakes as well. As Dumbledore's smile of pride grew, Professor McGonagall's scowl of frustration and anger deepened.

Her scowl grew ever blacker, when they were unable to locate the fifth real dragon. All the fakes had been numbered four, but the thing was, there were all FAKE. Not one real dragon numbered four could be found. Dumbledore chuckled to himself as he made his way to his office, after a full day of dragon hunting, to use one of his contraptions. He would check to see how many dragons were actually on the property, because he was beginning to suspect there were only four.

He had canceled all classes that day so the staff could find the dragons.

Meanwhile, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco were in S.G.M. headquarters, discussing what had happened that morning. "I simply thought that we need some competition. That's all."

"What?" Hermione said incredulously. "You thought we need competition, so you slept with Cho and felt Hannah up?"

"Exactly" Harry said, smiling.

Ron, Hermione, and Draco all looked at one another and nodded. Yup, he'd gone mental.

"I'm not mental. Listen," Harry said, leaning forward slightly. "Cho is now angry with me because she thinks I made you think we'd had sex, Hannah too. We have the beginnings of a rival group. Now all we need is to snub someone else and spread the seed of rebellion. Ginny would be a respectable adversary, but I really don't want to do something like that to her…"

"And she's still half in love with you, mate. However…"Ron paused looking thoughtful. "I may be able to get her to help them rebel. I know she's jealous of Draco and Hermione, and I think even me because I'm part of the SG Marauders so maybe…"

Hermione and Harry both shook their heads. They really wished he'd stop _doing_ that. Draco nodded slowly. "Alright, so that's all set. Well done, but why didn't you do anything with Cho?" He smirked. "Was she not interested?"

Harry smirked back. "Oh no, she was _very_ interested. I had to put her to sleep with a charm she was so interested. I didn't want to do anything with her. She isn't you or Hermione, therefore she holds no interest for me, but I knew she would formidable opposition. Hannah on the other hand…She is an god-awful kisser and I really just need the Hufflepuff password."

Ron laughed, "Sirius would be proud."

"Oh, speaking of Sirius, we need to think a revenge prank." Harry said, his smile vanishing. "But before we do, I think we should write the prank from this morning up and put it in the Book. After we went over it one more time to make sure we left no evidence that we did it other then the Ms on the actual Dragons, which I'm sure Dumbledore noticed."

Confirming that, yes, it was foolproof, they put it in the Book. Harry, then took the Book and leafed through it to find a prank to modify. He chew his lip and flipped pages. Finally, he stopped with a triumphant "Aha!"

Hermione, Ron, and Draco all looked over Harry shoulder to read what they page said: Dancing Drops.


	11. 11 Dancing Drops, Revenge, and A Cookie

**VeryFirstMarauderGirl - Sorry I was sooooo late with the cookie. And about ur P.S. I'm touched. Anyway, here's ur cookie. (and I also know I wasn't supposed to do that, but oh well. PLEASE don't report me.)**

**Last Chapter…**

"Oh, speaking of Sirius, we need to think a revenge prank." Harry said, his smile vanishing. "But before we do, I think we should write the prank from this morning up and put it in the Book. After we went over it one more time to make sure we left no evidence that we did it other then the Ms on the actual Dragons, which I'm sure Dumbledore noticed."

Confirming that, yes, it was foolproof, they put it in the Book. Harry, then, took the Book and leafed through it to find a prank to modify. He chewed his lip and flipped pages. Finally, he stopped with a triumphant "Aha!"

Hermione, Ron, and Draco all looked over Harry shoulder to read what they page said: Dancing Drops.

**Chapter 11 – Dancing Drops, Revenge, and A Cookie **

**(Especially for VeryFirstMarauderGirl)**

**"**Dancing Drops?" Draco asked, an eyebrow cocked.

Harry grinned. "Well, see, I figure since it was partly my fault that he gave us detention…kinda…I figured I'd only do something mild. Having giant pumpkins follow him around for the day shouldn't be too bad. Unless, of course, he has an irrational fear of pumpkins."

Ron and Hermione grinned and Draco just shook his head. Hermione was in her usual spot, draped across Harry's bed (hehe). Draco once again had his head in Harry's lap and Harry was playing with his hair. Ron, also, was in his usual spot, back against the door, and at this moment he chose to look down. There was an extendable ear sitting on the floor next to him. He motioned silently to Harry, who came over to inspect it. He grinned an evil sort of grin and knelt on the floor.

Getting as close to the ear as possible he screamed at the top of his voice, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LISTENING TO?"

There were two yelps from outside the door, which Harry threw open to reveal Fred and George each clutching an actual ear. Harry grinned at them. "That should teach you not to listen in on private conversations."

The three in the room behind him laughed, as did two voices from behind the closed doors down the Marauders Hallway. The Marauders Hallway being the hallway, which housed the two remaining Marauders.

Harry closed the door and turned back to his friends. "Anyway, you guys think that's a good idea?"

They nodded and put away the Book. After preparing for the prank, which would happen that evening at dinner and the pumpkins would follow him until the next evening, the quartet went to explore the grounds. It was still very early autumn and the weather was good. They met Luna on the way out of the castle and she joined them.

The little group split up, Ron and Luna going to sit under the tree by the Lake and the other three going to explore the Shrieking Shack.

**COOKIE**

The Shack was quiet and still when the three lovers arrived, but it wouldn't stay quiet long. Harry led them up to the only second-floor bedroom, which actually had whole furniture in it. He turned, grabbing Hermione 'round the waist, and spun her around as she laughed merrily. Draco stood to the side laughing, until Harry grabbed him as well. One person in each arm, he spun them both. The three laughed and Harry fell back onto the bed.

"Either you're really strong or I need to gain weight." Draco commented.

Harry grinned and rolled over, straddling him. "I like you the way you are."

Draco shivered slightly at the tone Harry used. Hermione knelt next to Harry and began to unbutton his uniform, as Harry himself worked on Draco's all the while kissing him heatedly. Hermione finished with Harry's shirt and slipped it off his shoulders to let it puddle on the floor. She caught the look on Draco's face and moved out of the way. He grinned and flipped Harry on to his back, shrugging out of his shirt as well. Harry bucked slightly, causing the blond to moan loudly at the friction.

Draco's head dipped and he began to caress the skin of Harry's neck with his tongue. Hermione slipped behind him and her hands slid down his chest. She unfastened his pants, then Harry's, and, standing, pulled both them off her boys. She stood, knees against the bed, and pressed warm, wet kisses down Draco's back.

Draco finally reached Harry's mouth and slipped his pink tongue between Harry's willing lips. They warred for dominance inside Harry's mouth, until Harry flipped them again. He then rolled off, turned himself, and pulled Hermione down between them. The two teens disrobed her and Harry kissed her hard. Draco repeated what she had done earlier and trailed kisses down her back. He slipped a hand up her side to knead her breast. She moaned into Harry's mouth, pushing herself backward against Draco's body, and Draco grinned. She writhed between them as they each pressed, kneaded, and caressed her most sensitive spots.

Draco reached over her wriggling body and pinched Harry's nipple, who jerked at the unexpected touch. He lifted his mouth from Hermione's, who groaned in protest, and stared at Draco, his eye on fire. Draco shivered in anticipation and kissed the raven-haired boy.

This promised to be an interesting afternoon.

**COOKIE**

The three entered the Hall that evening, with the tell-tail glow about them as they looked at each other. Harry had one arm draped over Hermione and one over Draco, as they walked up the center isle. They sat next to Ron, who had Luna on his lap. Harry grinned at the pair and nodded to the staff table. Ron looked up and nodded when he found Sirius missing. Suddenly, there was a loud thumping noise form outside the doors and they all jumped. The quartet grinned broadly and Hermione flicked her under the table…once, twice, thrice.

Over the door, the customary signature appeared. However, for the first time in a good while it had a postscript of-a-sort, looking something like this:

sMg,

Taking credit for Flowery Apparitions

And Fire-Breathing Triumphs

Enjoy the Show!

The hall burst into applause and Dumbledore stood. He eyed the message, knowing full well what it meant. However, he could not find anything in it that could be used as concrete evidence. He heard Minerva swear softly beside him and his eyes twinkled in pride. Not to mention the fact that they still had no hard evidence proving whom the S-G Marauders were. Everyone knew, but no one could _prove_ it!

It was about that time that the Hall doors nearly slammed off their hinges as Sirius Black entered, followed quite comically by several gargantuan, bouncing pumpkins. Some one screamed and fainted. They must have an irrational fear of pumpkins, Harry thought and grinned.

Sirius looked livid. Remus glanced up from his meal and took in the scene before. He opened his mouth, and closed it again. Shaking his head, he muttered softly, "Oh dear."

Black marched straight up to Harry and, getting in his face, screamed, "YOU LITTLE…I _INVENTED_ THIS AND YOU JUST HAD TO GO AND USE IT AGAINST ME, DIDN"T YOU! HOW DARE YOU TURN MY OWN PRANK BACK ON ME!"

Harry smiled, condescendingly, and said, "Sirius, darling, people are staring and you are undermining your authority as a teacher."

Sirius straightened and looked around. Seeing the whole hall staring at him, he gave an excellent impression of his animagus and growled ferociously at them all. They turned back to their meals hurriedly. Sirius rounded once again on his godson, "Well? I'm waiting!"

"But, Sirius, I have absolutely no idea what you could possibly be talking about." Harry said innocently. Hermione bit her lip, Ron coughed/laughed into his napkin, and Draco stared at the DADA teacher with one eyebrow raised.

"Like Hell you don't!"

"Well, to borrow words from Draco's father, try and prove it." Harry grinned.

Sirius froze. Draco wrinkled his nose. "When did my father say that to you?"

"Oh…Um, I think it was back in second year. About the time I freed your house elf, Dobby."

"Ah, I see."

Sirius snarled and stomped off, his pumpkins stomping after him.

Just before he passed out of hearing range, Harry turned to Ron, who was trying desperately not to laugh, and said conversationally, "Revenge is a sweet, sweet thing. Don't you agree?"


	12. 12 Detention, Charlie, and Competition A

**I'm on Spring break, like last year if anyone remembers. So my Internet access will be a little sporadic. I promise, as soon as I finish a chapter I will post it ASAP at the next place I have the net. Thanks for being patient!**

**THANKS SOOOO MUCH to all my reviewers! **

**Enjoy!**

**Last Chapter…**

"But, Sirius, I have absolutely no idea what you could possibly be talking about." Harry said innocently. Hermione bit her lip, Ron coughed/laughed into his napkin, and Draco stared at the DADA teacher with one eyebrow raised.

"Like Hell you don't!"

"Well, to borrow words from Draco's father, try and prove it." Harry grinned.

Sirius froze. Draco wrinkled his nose. "When did my father say that to you?"

"Oh…Um, I think it was back in second year. About the time I freed your house elf, Dobby."

"Ah, I see."

Sirius snarled and stomped off, his pumpkins stomping after him.

Just before he passed out of hearing range, Harry turned to Ron, who was trying desperately not to laugh, and said conversationally, "Revenge is a sweet, sweet thing. Don't you agree?"

**Chapter 12 – Detention, Charlie, and Protectiveness**

Ron nodded, grinning tightly (trying unsuccessfully to suppress his laughter). Hermione bit her lip harder and Draco smirked. Harry smirked back.

As Sirius reached the staff table, Remus raised an eyebrow at him. "Sirius, do you realize how foolish you look with great giant pumpkins following you about?"

Sirius ground his teeth. "Yes, which is why, Moony old pal, we are going to war!"

Remus smacked himself in the forehead.

"Why is there an empty chair?" Sirius asked sitting finally.

"Oh," Remus lifted his head. "Because-"

However, Remus' explanation was cut off by the arrival of a figure in the doorway. Sirius stared at the new comer. Draco's jaw dropped. He rounded on Harry, who was looking equally shocked. "Tell me, now, you didn't know he was coming here!"

"I-I…I had no idea. Why is he here, by the way?" Harry stuttered, still staring in shock at the figure in the doorway.

Hermione huffed, much like her old self. "Isn't it obvious? He's here to collect the dragons!"

"Oh!" Harry, Draco, and Ron said together as Charlie Weasley walked up the center isle.

He stopped next to their little group and Draco glared at him. "Hi, all! So, who's gotten the most recent detention?"

"We have." Harry said, indicating the rest of the quartet.

"Was it for-"

"No! It was for swearing at Sirius during class." Harry cut him off before he could mention the fact that they were involved with the dragons. "Have you come to get the dragons? They still don't know who did it, did you know?"

Charlie paused then his eyes lit in understanding and he winked at them all. "Well, yeah I am here to get them as they were mine. However, I can't tell you who got them, as I'm under a binding oath."

Harry heaved a sigh of relief. He was suddenly glad they had put Charlie under that oath. It just might save them a year worth of detention.

Charlie continued on up to the teacher's table and had a few hushed words with Dumbledore. The old headmaster then turned to the hall and introduce the dragon keeper, "I would like to introduce to you all, Charlie Weasley, a dragon handler from Romania—"

Whatever else Dumbledore was going to say was swallowed up by the sudden eruption of noise. Everyone immediately put two and two together and came up with Charlie. They recalled the fight, which had Harry Potter running around the Great Hall in his boxers dodging curses aimed at him by an enraged Draco who was ranting about an older man named Charlie.

Harry went scarlet and Draco paled visibly. Hermione and Ron both burst into raucous laughter. Charlie looked confused and every single teacher stared at him. "Um…? Did I miss something?" Charlie asked looking around him. Harry went an even deep red if that is possible and banged his head against the table. He was so screwed.

Remus stood and walked around the table to led Charlie outside. Dumbledore stood an amused smile on his face. Remus motioned for Harry, Hermione, and Draco to follow. Harry and Draco refused to meet anyone's eyes as they left and Hermione was still laughing.

Outside, Remus turned and said, "Um, Charlie, what you missed was the rather loud and public fight Draco and Harry had the morning you returned to say hello and never got around to it. Draco was rather upset, as you well know, but after you left he chased Harry into the Great Hall, dressed as when you left."

Charlie's eyes widened and he stared at Draco. Remus continued. "They, er, used your first name and mentioned that you were in fact a few years older then Harry, and I believe Draco asked if you'd kissed Harry again rather loudly."

Draco stared at his feet, looking quite pale, and Harry was stilled scarlet. Charlie simply stared at Draco. Finally, he managed, "You're a jealous asshole, you know that?"

Draco's head jerked up.

"I mean, you have a boyfriend and a girlfriend, who are both insanely loyal to you and each other. Neither one of them has done more the kiss someone else and you go and freak out and doubt them at the merest whisper of a hint of anything. You have major trust issues."

Draco bit his lip, which caused Harry to shake himself out of his embarrassed coma. "Hey, lay off Charlie! Be pissed all you want but don't go taking it out on Draco. He isn't the only one with issues around here and we're all trying to get past all of our issues so lay off."

"Like who else?"

"Me."

"What? Example, Please!"

"I have a serious hero complex, which will probably kill me one day, I was abused for the first eleven years of my life, which gave me some strange phobias. I also have a trust issue, probably stemming from the abuse. Would you like me to continue, Charlie, or are you done having me rip my self-confidence to shreds?"

Charlie stood, speechless, as did everyone else. Harry went to stand behind Draco and sip his arms around the Slytherin's waist protectively. Hermione twined her arms around Draco's arm. The elder redhead's blew out a heavy breath and, turning, disappeared down the corridor.

The only sign that he'd been there at all, besides the tension in the air, was the missing dragons, which Dumbledore had returned to normal size. He gave Charlie to charm to give them back their flames. It was the last time Harry saw Charlie for a very long time.

**Sorry if anybody liked Charlie (I love him too), but I needed him out of the way! He'll be back eventually.**


End file.
